


Wrong Number

by Rosse1113



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosse1113/pseuds/Rosse1113
Summary: Asami randomly gets a text from a stranger.





	1. Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some other texting Au that i love but there aren't too many sadly. Also I know I have been inactive but 2 reasons 1) I'm so lazy 2. I had exams and i finished today so i will see how far i will go with the story!

**Tuesday 5pm**

 

**Random number: Hey I hope we are still meeting up for our project tomorrow?**

 

Asami: Ehmm I think you got the wrong number

 

 **Random number:**   **Oh crap! Sorry i messed up the 6 and the 9 again as usual**

 

Asami: It's no problem, I hope everything goes well for your project

 

**Random number: Thanks, have a great day stranger!**

 

Asami: No problem and you too

 

**3 Minutes later**

 

**Random number: So are we still meeting up for our Biology project?**

 

Asami: Still wrong number

 

**Random number: FUCK**

 

**Wednesday**

Asami: Opal are we going to the movies first or the restaurant?

 

**Random number: Look who got the wrong number now :D**

 

Asami: Dangit I forgot you were the last person that texted me

 

**Random number: Don't get me wrong but it looks like you don't have too many contacts on ur phone then because mine blows up all the time**

 

Asami: Don't worry I'm not offended, I have a hard time to open up to people

 

 **Random number:**   **So you just sit in ur room doing ur homework and reading books then?**

 

Asami: You have something against that?

 

**Random number: Sorry i didn't want to assume!!!! My dearest apologies dear stranger *bows***

 

Asami: It's alright I just wanted to see how you would react and I do say it is entertaining to read

 

 **Random number:** **Wow and I thought I had an big ego**

 

Asami: Surprises coming from every corner

 

**Random number: That is true, You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable but ehhmmm what's ur name? I mean we haven't really exchanged names and we only have been texting for 2 days but of course you don't have to tell me!!! Don't take it the wrong way...**

 

Asami: It's Asami

 

 **Random number:**   **And here I thought I ruined something special great thinking Korra**

**Random number: Oh yeah my name is Korra and I said it before, I'm such a genius**

 

Asami: I'd Prefer a dork

 

**Korra: Oh wow already with the nicknames, I feel honored**

 

Asami: Don't start counting your chickens yet

 

**Korra: You are right, wise words from a beautiful stranger**

 

**Korra: I MEAN ehmmmmm......**

 

Asami: It's fine Korra, I don't get compliments alot so that made me chuckle

 

**Korra: Great! So uhhhmm wanna play a little game?**

 

Asami: Depends what is it?

 

**Korra: How about every day we tell eachother 2 facts about eachother since we only just met like yesterday**

 

Asami: Sounds intriguing I'm in

 

**Korra: Alright I'll start: 1. I have a dog named Naga and she's a white furball the size of a polar bear almost 2. I am born in Alaska**

 

Asami: My turn i guess 1. I was born in Japan but moved to the United States after my dad got a promotion  2. I'm in college

 

**Korra: Ooh you got the brains and the mysterious attitude**

 

Asami; I don't usually open up this much but I feel weirdly comfortable around you

 

**Korra: Awhhh you are flattering me I think I'm gonna cry *sheds an tear***

 

Asami: Dork

 

**Korra: Nerd**

 

Asami: Alright I need to go to a dinner party that my dad set up for me so if I text you randomly in the middle of the night, It's because I need an escape

 

**Korra: Again I'm honored to help you out Miss Asami and I will stand by your service**

 

Asami: Alright thanks Korra bye

 

**Korra: Bye!**

 

**3 Hours later**

 

Asami: Please send an ambulance

 

**Korra: Did someone get hurt?**

 

Asami: No but I'm about to put someone in the hospital

 

**Korra: I never saw you as the aggressive type**

 

Asami: You barely know anything about me

 

**Korra: Touché**

 

**Korra: but for real what happened?**

 

Asami: To tell the story short, I was just sitting at a bar until a random guy walked up to me and started to hit on me, Long story short I might have thrown my drink over him and ran off somewhere....

 

**Korra: Oml I would have paid a million bucks to see it**

 

Asami: Tbh I just hope my night doesn't get worse, dinner party is starting soon and their starting with the cheese appetizers

 

**Korra: So your night isn't going grate but i just hope you don't turn grumpy on me others I'm nacho friend anymore**

Asami; I..... did you just use cheese puns on me?

 

**Korra: Yes but come on they were Gouda**

 

Asami: I'm gonna shred you to pieces

 

**Korra: As in that was a pun or are you gonna beat me up?**

 

Asami: You have 10 seconds to run

 

**Korra: Oh look at the time ehhh Naga needs a bath BYE ASAMI HAVE A GREAT NIGHT!**

 

**The Next Morning**

 

**Korra: I just wanted to apologize for my cheese puns and that my behavior was unacceptable. I hope you find a way to forgive me Miss Asami**

 

Asami: I'm just surprised how formal that apology was

 

**Korra: So you're not mad?**

 

Asami: Yeah I'm sorry for my behavior, I just had a rough night and I was focusing my anger at you

 

**Korra: It's nothing Asami even if we haven't really known eachother for awhile, I can see your an ambitious person and putting other people's happiness before yours.**

 

Asami: Thank you Korra, that was probably the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me

 

**Korra: No problem but anyways we have to tell eachother 2 more facts about eachother today!!!**

 

Asami: I'll start 1. I'm 24 years old    2. I go to Republic City university to study engineering

 

**Korra: Wow now i feel dumb compared to you but 1. I'm 23 years old so I'm just younger than you  2. I go to Ba Sing Se university and my major is psychology**

 

Asami: You are smart in your own way Korra

 

**Korra: I'll never be as amazing as you tho**

 

**Korra: I MEAN IN A FRIENDLY WAY not as in like I like you way I JUST NEED TO STOP TALKING**

 

Asami: 1. It's texting and 2. you are such a dork

 

**Korra: And you are a nerd Asami**

 

Asami: I can live with that title only if I can keep calling you a dork

 

**Korra: Deal but anyways I got to go to my soccer training so I talk to you later**

 

Asami: Sounds good Bye Korra, have a great training

 

**Korra: You too Asami have a grate day!**

 

Asami: Your lucky that It's a 2 hour drive to Ba Sing Se.

 

**Korra: EHMM BYE**

 

Asami: Dork


	2. Friendly Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nerd and the Dork question eachother more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Thursday Evening**

**Korra The Dork: Okay so I need to know ur opinion on something**

 

Asami: What is it?

 

**Korra The Dork: What came first the chicken or the egg?**

 

Asami: And here I thought you would ask me something more important

 

**Korra The Dork: You mean my questions are not good enough *cries***

 

Asami: No, It's just that either way if I answer them you would disagree

 

**Korra The Dork: No I'm not**

 

Asami: The chicken came first

 

**Korra The Dork: HOLD UP NO the egg definitely came first!!!!**

 

Asami: I told you so

 

**Korra The Dork: State 3 arguments how the chicken came first**

 

Asami: _1.The chicken must have come first as the formation of eggs is only possible thanks to a protein found in the chicken’s ovaries._

_2. an egg can exist only if it has been inside a chicken_

_3.The very first chicken in existence would have been the result of a genetic mutation taking place in a zygote produced by two almost-chickens_

 

**Korra The Dork: Okayyyyy.....**

 

Asami: I rather not continue up on this topic or else we would spend the entire night arguing with eachother

 

**Korra The Dork: So you don't like talking to me :c**

 

Asami: I rather talk to you in a peaceful setting then constantly being angry towards you

 

**Korra The Dork: Fair enough, Oh that reminds me we gotta tell 2 more facts about eachother today!!!!**

 

Asami: You always seem like an excited child who can't wait for their Christmas present

 

**Korra The Dork: That's because I am, well towards knowing you more**

 

Asami: Hmm.. alright I'll take the lead   1. My favorite color is red     2. my last name is Sato

 

**Korra The Dork: So Asami Sato? That has a nice ring to it if I may say so**

 

Asami: So you don't know who I am then?

 

**Korra The Dork: Ehmm are you a serial killer then? Don't kill me if u are plez I got a dog to take care for!**

 

Asami: Don't be ridiculous Korra even if I was, I would only kill you if you annoyed me to the verge of killing you

 

**Korra The Dork: That is probably the nicest thing you ever said to me :)**

 

Asami: Take it or leave it

 

**Korra The Dork: Fair enough but what do you mean by "So you don't know who i am?"**

 

Asami: My father owns the company that makes Sato Phones, cars and more

 

**Korra: Anddddddd????**

 

Asami: I thought you would treat me different because of my wealth and status

 

**Korra: Asami I couldn't give a fuck about where you stand in society or how much money you have, I talk to you because I see a nice person that generally is fun to talk too and has a great personality, I don't care about money even tho my pockets are empty all the time....**

 

 

Asami: Thanks Korra it means alot to me, That's why I have trust issues most of the time

 

**Korra The Dork: I Promise you Asami that i won't leave your side and that I'm not just friends with you for your money (tbh I didn't even know about the Sato brand)**

 

Asami: Well thanks Korra and secondly how do you not know about it??? It's like super popular!!!

 

**Korra The Dork: Dunno... I spend alot of my time playing on my phone rather than examining it :P**

 

Asami: Of course you would *sighs*

 

**Korra The Dork: Either way my turn now for the facts!!!! 1. My favorite color is blue (not because i lived in Alaska, Well mostly because of that :P)   2. My favorite food is Seaweed Noodles specifically from Narook's that place is the BOMB.COM GURL**

 

Asami: I should just describe you as a little child

 

**Korra The Dork: So I'm not your dork anymore :c**

 

Asami: No your my childish Dork

 

**Korra The Dork: YAYYYYYYYY**

 

Asami: Sometimes I wonder how I keep up with you

 

**Korra The Dork: It's because you love me ;)**

 

**Korra The Dork: I MEAN IN A FRIENDLY WAY JEEZUS KORRA I JUST NEED TO SHUT UP**

 

Asami: Oh I remember now because you make a fool of yourself all the time and It's hilarious

 

**Korra The Dork: Bully :c**

 

Asami: Don't you have a huge test for math tomorrow?

 

**Korra The Dork: Ehmmm nooooo....**

 

Asami: I swear to god Korra if you get a bad grade again, I will personally drive there and kick your ass

 

**Korra The Dork: I mean i wouldn't complain ;)**

 

Asami: Pervert

 

**Korra The Dork: I mean you suggested it Asami**

 

Asami: Do you want to die young?

 

**Korra The Dork: I will shut up now and study for tomorrow**

 

Asami: That's what I thought

 

**Friday 4pm**

 

**Korra The Dork: Asami I nailed the test!!!! I got an B+!!!!**

 

Asami: I'm surprised how the teacher could grade it that fast, Your handwriting is like when chickens accidently put their legs in ink and walked over a piece of paper

 

**Korra The Dork: Way to ruin the mood Asami....**

 

Asami: Out of all seriousness I'm proud of you Korra :)

 

**Korra The Dork: OMG YOU SHOWED AN EMOTION , THAT'S OFF MY BUCKET LIST NOW!!!!!**

 

Asami: How would you even know that I was smiling

 

**Korra The Dork: Why wouldn't you be? I am practically a jokester *puts cool hat on***

 

Asami: Whatever either way I have to make my chemistry homework that's due tomorrow

 

**Korra The Dork: Would you kill me again if I made jokes/puns?**

 

Asami: You saw what happened with the cheese ones, so there is your answer

 

**Korra The Dork: Come on!!!! At least one please**

 

Asami: Fine

 

**Korra The Dork: I just realized that I don't have any good ones because they argon**

 

Asami: ....

 

**Korra The Dork: If you are about to kill me, I got my ion on you**

 

Asami; ...........

 

 **Korra The Dork** : **You're not saying any words did I break you?**

 

Asami: I do admit they were clever.....

 

**Korra: Yessss! So you didn't take them like a grain of salt otherwise you would of said Na**

 

Asami: I'm officially gonna rip your tongue out

 

**Korra: NAGA WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU???????**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I got medicine and naps so I feel way better now xD


	3. Pick Up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra tries her "awesome" pick-up lines on Asami and other things happen along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I don't know what I'm doing anymore with my life xD

**Saturday 3pm**

 

**Korra: Heyyyy Asami ;)**

 

Asami: I have a bad feeling about this

 

**Korra: Why? :)**

 

Asami: You're acting weird and that's usually not a good sign

 

**Korra: Asami are you the sun?**

 

Asami: no..?

 

**Korra: Well I think you are because you shine right through my heart**

 

Asami: How long did it take you to come up with that

 

**Korra: At least 20 minutes**

 

Asami: Well I do admit that it was good

 

**Korra: So it's Asami approved?**

 

Asami: I guess

 

**Korra: Hell yeah!!!**

 

**Korra: Oh yeah I wanted to ask u something**

 

Asami: Sure go ahead

 

**Korra: Do you mind joining a group chat with 2 of my friends? Only if you're comfortable of course**

 

Asami: I'll give it a try but if I feel too overwhelmed, I will leave

 

**Korra: Acceptable alright hold on**

 

 

**Group Chat: The Fire Ferrets**

 

**Bolin: Is she joining Korra or not???!!!!!**

 

**Korra: Yeah she is hold on I'm adding her**

 

**Mako: This could only go wrong from here**

 

**Korra: Shut up Sharkbrows**

 

_**Asami has joined The Fire Ferrets** _

 

**Bolin: Welcome!!!! I'm Bolin, I'm awesome, good looking *winks*, funny**

 

**Mako: And a huge pain in the ass**

 

**Bolin: And that's Mako, He's the grumpy old grandpa of the group who takes care of us**

 

**Mako: Wow bro seriously**

**Korra: Ignore those 2 idiots, Hope you feel good in here Asami :D**

 

Asami: It looks interesting I do say

**Bolin: Duhh It's because of me**

 

**Mako: You mean your big ego**

 

**Bolin: Wow, I thought we were brothers :c**

 

**Mako: Sadly we are**

 

**Bolin: WOOOOWW I SEE HOW IT IS, I'm replacing you with Pabu!!**

 

**Korra: Side note: Pabu is Bolin's ferret and Mako and Bolin are brothers**

 

Asami: Alright thanks, I was confused there for a second

 

**Bolin: So Asami, Korra has told us so much about you!!!**

 

Asami: Hopefully good things?

 

**Bolin: Oh more than that ;)**

 

**Korra: Bolin I swear if you tell her, I'll make sure you never see Pabu again**

 

**Bolin: :O you wouldn't dareee!!!!**

 

**Korra: Try me bitch**

 

Asami: Alright?...

 

**Mako: Ignore those 2 rascals, It's nice to meet you Asami**

 

Asami: Likewise

 

**Korra: Mr. Fancy cop back at it again**

 

**Mako: I'm not a cop for the 1 millionth time**

 

**Bolin: You do have the character of a cop, Mood killer, Always wants to put the right thing in place, Grumpy without his coffee and I can go on for hours**

 

**Mako: Sometimes I wonder how I tolerate you 2**

 

**Bolin: Cuz u luv me :) and you dated Korra**

 

Asami: So Korra has dated you?

 

**Korra: Only for a month, then we decided it would be better if we were friends**

 

**Mako: Yeah it didn't work out well**

 

**Bolin: I was so happy when they broke up because I hated seeing the PDA all the time**

 

**Korra: We weren't that bad**

 

**Bolin: One time you guys were making out in my room for a hour straight, I had to sleep on the couch because of you 2**

 

Asami: Life is rough

 

**Bolin: Tell me about it!!! Anyways Asami enough about us, tell us a bit more about you**

 

Asami: I'm 24 years old, I study engineering at Republic City University and My dad owns Sato Tech

 

**Mako: Wait, So technically your Asami Sato as in the daughter of HIROSHI SATO!!!!**

 

Asami: yeahhh...

 

**Bolin: Omg Asami you should of seen Korra slapping Mako rn**

 

**Korra: He deserved it**

 

**Mako: WHAT DID I SAY WRONG**

 

**Korra: Everything**

 

Asami: I think I feel home here

 

**Bolin: yayy :D**

 

**Korra: Glad you feel good here Asami :)**

 

**Mako: I'm still mad at you Korra**

 

**Korra: When are you not?**

 

**Bolin: Good Question**

 

**Back To private chat**

**Korra: I hope the chat isn't too crazy for you**

 

Asami: It's great Korra but thanks for looking out for me 

 

**Korra: No problem, So Asami are you a cat**

 

Asami: Oh god

 

**Korra: because I'm feline a connection between us**

 

Asami: I regret being friends with you

 

**Korra:  =c**

 

Asami: Can we just do 2 facts about eachother

 

**Korra: so you remembered!!!! :D**

 

Asami: Yeah that's the only thing that keeps me sane from you

 

**Korra: =c but understandable alright so 1. I am bisexual (hope you have nothing against that)  2. I love Netflix & Chill (Orange Is The New Black is my jam!!!)**

 

Asami: That's interesting because 1. I'm bisexual also and 2. I prefer sitting at a fireplace with a book and a cup of tea

 

**Korra: Of course you would be that kind of person**

 

Asami: I'm not that social like you

 

**Korra: I don't get why people wouldn't approach you, You are funny, great but most importantly beautiful in your own way :)**

 

Asami: Are you flirting with me?...

 

**Korra: HELL NO I MEAN NO SORRY I DIDN'T WANT TO GIVE THAT EXPRESSION**

 

Asami: It's fine Korra, I think you are very sweet 

 

**Korra: Alright phew but I'm really kinda curious how you look in real life**

 

Asami: How about I send you a picture of how I look and you send me a picture of how you look

 

**Korra: You sure you are comfortable with it?**

 

Asami: I've got nothing to lose really and you could just search images of me on google since I'm kinda well known

 

**Korra: Alright prepare for what is coming tho ;)**

 

Asami: I just hope you aren't a 65 year old guy

 

**Korra: haha very funny *eye roll***

 

**Korra: *Sends image***

 

**Korra: The guy with the green eyes is Bolin and the amber ones is Mako btw**

 

Asami: *Sends image*

 

Asami: You look better than I thought

 

**Korra: So you have been dreaming about me ;D and you don't look so bad yourself**

 

Asami: yeah whenever I want to think about someone that is ruining the mood

 

**Korra: WOWWW can you give me a compliment for once :ccc**

 

Asami: You are my ....

 

**Korra: Yeahhh? continue**

 

Asami: Best friend that I don't want to lose

 

**Korra: Awhh Asami, You are my best friend too (Don't tell Bolin) and I hope I don't lose you :)**

 

Asami: Thanks Korra, I really appreciate it

 

**Korra: Are you the wind Asami?**

 

Asami: Where is this going

 

**Korra: Because you get lost in my eyes**

 

Asami: I'm regretting that I said I didn't want to lose you

 

**Korra: Nerd**

 

Asami: Dork

 

**Korra: Anyways I have to go to my soccer training so I'll talk to you later Asami**

 

Asami: I hope you get hurt from all the pick up lines you have let me suffered through

 

**Korra: I feel the love here, Love you Nerd :D**

 

Asami: *Sighs* love you too dork...

 

_**Group chat: The Fire Ferrets** _

__

**Bolin: KORRA IS GETTING IT!!!**

 

**Korra: WRONG GROUP CHAT BOLIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed (THEIR NOT DATING BTW)


	4. Group Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squad decides to do some silly games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Sunday 11am**

 

**Group Chat: The Fire Ferrets**

**Bolin has changed the group name to Team Avatar**

 

**Mako: Just why?**

 

**Bolin: Since we have Asami in here, I was thinking we had to change our name up a bit**

 

**Mako: But why team avatar?**

 

**Bolin: I should have forced you to watch more of The Last Airbender**

 

**Korra: That's a great show just saying**

 

**Mako: That show is so childish**

 

Asami: wtf Mako, that show is great

 

**Bolin: See even Asami agrees and that means alot**

 

**Mako: I rather watch shows that are for adults**

 

**Korra: I caught you watching My Little Pony the other day**

 

Asami: Really?

 

**Bolin: WAIT REALLY KORRA FOR REAL???!!!**

 

**Korra: Yeah he was even singing the theme song, It was so funny**

 

**Bolin: DID U TAPE IT**

 

**Korra: HOW COULD I NOT**

 

**Bolin: SEND IT RN**

 

**Mako: KORRA I SWEAR IF YOU SEND IT I'LL...**

 

**Korra: *sends video***

 

**Bolin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHA**

 

**Mako: SHUT THE FUCK UP**

 

Asami: I'm crying, this is gold

 

**Korra: Karma is a bitch huh Mako**

 

**Mako: I hate you so much Korra**

 

**Korra: Love you too :)**

 

Asami: I never knew how much fun it would be here with you guys

 

**Bolin: Asami, you haven't lived if you haven't been hanging around with us =D**

 

**Korra: That's true, we are the best group of people you could have met! (except for Grumpy Mako)**

 

**Mako: Thanks Korra**

 

**Korra: No problem Sharkbrows**

 

Asami: Do you guys have nicknames for eachother?

 

**Bolin: HECK YEAH WE DO**

 

**Bolin has changed Korra's name in to Muscle Mass**

 

**Bolin has changed Mako's name in to Grumpy Sharkbrows**

 

**Bolin has changed Bolin's name in to Pabu is Bae**

 

**Pabu is Bae: Awesome isn't it!**

 

Asami: They definitely are interesting

 

**Muscle Mass: Can I do yours Asami?**

 

Asami: Go ahead

 

**Muscle Mass: Alright yes!**

 

**Muscle Mass has changed Asami's name in to Smartass**

Smartass: Really?

 

**Pabu is Bae: I say it fits you**

 

**Muscle mass: See!!!**

 

**Grumpy Sharkbrows: Now you know how it feels Asami**

 

**Pabu is Bae: ANYWAY WHO IS UP FOR A GAME**

 

Smartass: Is everything going to be alright

 

**Grumpy Sharkbrows: You are hanging out with Korra and Bolin**

 

Smartass: I'm getting the band-aids

 

**Grumpy Sharkbrows: Good choice**

 

**Muscle Mass: WOW, YOU DON'T EVEN TRUST US :c**

 

**Grumpy Sharkbrows: We're talking about you and Bolin**

 

**Muscle Mass: Shut up Sharkbrows but can we change back to our original names tho**

 

**Pabu is Bae: Sure**

 

**Pabu is Bae changed Pabu is Bae's name to Bolin**

 

**Bolin has changed Grumpy Sharkbrows name to Mako**

 

**Bolin has changed Muscle Mass name to Korra**

 

**Bolin has changed Smartass name to Asami**

 

**Bolin: Better?**

 

**Korra: A ton thanks!**

 

**Bolin: Np**

 

Asami: So what are we playing?

 

**Bolin: How about 2 truths and 1 lie?**

 

**Korra: I'm down**

 

**Mako: I guess**

 

**Bolin: Wow you aren't complaining for once Mako :O!!!!**

 

**Mako: I hate you**

 

 **Bolin:  I** ❤ **you 2**

 

Asami: I'm in

 

**Bolin: Alright!!! Korra you can start since you still owe me a bag of cheetos**

 

**Korra: Your still not over that?**

 

**Bolin: When it comes to food, you can't stop me**

 

**Korra: Fair enough alright here it goes**

**1) When I was 5, I broke my wrist by punching a window**

**2) My first kiss was with a boy in elementary school**

**3) I used to think that ladybugs were poisonous**

 

**Bolin: Number 1 is the lie**

 

**Mako: I agree with Bolin**

 

Asami: I think number 2 is the lie

 

**Bolin: Don't think you are gonna beat me at this Asami!!!**

 

**Mako: Don't mind Bolin, he's harmless**

 

Asami: How about a little bet but I highly doubt you will win it

 

**Bolin: Oh your on Sato!!! I accept your challenge!!!**

 

Asami: Lovely, The person who can get the most points has to do whatever the other person says

 

**Bolin: I know Mako since I was born and Korra is mah BFF, you don't know what you got yourself in to!!!!**

 

**Mako: Oh boy, this is going to go wrong**

 

**Korra: This is gonna be so much fun**

 

Asami: We'll see about that, Get your tissues ready because you are gonna shed some tears

 

**Bolin: I think you are the one who is gonna need some tissues :)**

 

**Korra: Oh yeah the lie was number 2, my first kiss was with a girl in elementary school**

 

**Bolin: FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkk**

 

**Mako: Told you bro**

 

Asami: Someone sweating already?

 

**Bolin: IT'S ON ASAMI**

 

**Mako: I'll go next**

**1) I had 2 girlfriends**

**2) I'm currently single**

**3) I broke my foot by falling off a tree**

 

**Korra: 1**

 

**Bolin: 1**

 

Asami: 2

 

**Bolin: HA ASAMI, MAKO IS AS FAST AS A TURTLE (He slowly approaches the other person but someone snatches the person away before he can reach them)**

 

Asami: Don't get ur hopes up too high

 

**Mako: Seriously Fuck you Bolin and Asami is right, it's number 2**

 

**Bolin: ARE YOU FUDGING KIDDING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

**Korra: WAIT MAKO WHO ARE YOU DATING???????**

 

**Mako: That is private**

 

**Korra: I'm surprised that the person didn't think you were a kidnapper**

 

**Mako: I hate you both so much**

 

Asami: It's 2-0 for me Bolin

 

**Bolin: For now, I can easily catch up**

 

Asami: Alright my turn

1) I never had my first kiss

2) When I was 5, I fixed a broken car

3) I skipped 2 grades in school

 

**Korra: 3**

 

**Bolin: 1**

 

**Mako: 2 because I literally don't have any clue**

 

Asami: Bolin is right

 

**Bolin: HAHAH 1-2, I'm catching up!!!**

 

Asami: Took you long enough

 

**Bolin: Whatever**

 

**Korra: Wait, which person stole your first kiss?**

 

Asami: I was 8, we played spin the bottle and it landed on me, I had to kiss a boy

 

**Korra: Not really a romantic way to lose it**

 

Asami: Would you rather have taken my first kiss?

 

**Korra: Ehmmm.....**

 

**Mako: You should see how much Korra is blushing rn**

 

Asami: Adorable and wait, you guys are sitting next to eachother?

 

**Bolin: Korra is as red as a tomato and yeah, we share an apartment together**

 

Asami: That's cool

 

**Mako: Has good and bad parts, mostly bad parts**

 

**Bolin: Seriously how is Korra this red rn?**

 

**Korra: MOVING ON PLEASE**

 

**Bolin: Fine, but we're not letting this go ;D**

**1) I ate rocks when I was 5**

**2) I ate sand when I was 5**

**3) I ate dirt when I was 5**

**Mako: Are you serious Bolin?**

 

**Bolin: It's all or nothing**

 

**Korra: Asami, I'm so sorry**

 

Asami: Number 3

 

**Mako: ehhm idk 2**

 

**Korra: Since Asami's been right all the time, I'll agree with her on 3**

 

**Bolin: YOU MOTHERCLUCKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

**Mako: Bolin threw his phone, btw you got it right Asami**

 

Asami: I thought so

 

**Korra: Seriously how are you so good at detecting lies?**

 

Asami: My dad made me take classes for it

 

**Mako: Why?**

 

Asami: Since I'm the heiress of Sato Tech, I have to be trained to detect lies from sponsors and that kind of stuff

 

**Korra: But how did you detect it from just an text?**

 

Asami: You don't need to know all my secrets ;)

 

**Mako: Korra is turning red again**

 

**Korra: SHUT THE FUCK UP MAKO**

 

**Bolin: I can still beat you Asami!**

 

Asami: We'll see about that

 

**30 minutes later**

 

**Bolin: YOU ARE CHEATING**

 

**Mako: Accept it Bolin she won by 18-8**

 

Asami: So how is your tissue box looking?

 

**Bolin: I didn't use any!!!**

 

**Korra: He's lying, There is 1/4th left**

 

**Mako: Bolin is also laying on the ground rn**

 

**Bolin: FUCK YOU GUYS**

Asami: So I guess I won the bet

 

**Mako: Just tell him his punishment already, He’s being destructive**

 

Asami: What did Korra tell you yesterday that made u say "Korra is getting it"

 

**Korra:........**

 

**Bolin: Alright so**

 

**Korra: DON'T U DARE BOLIN**

 

**Bolin: ASAMI IS FORCING ME THO**

 

**Korra: YOU ARE NOT TELLING HER WHAT I TOLD YOU YESTERDAY**

 

**Mako: Korra told us how many butterflies she got after you said "love you too dork..."**

 

**Korra has left Team Avatar**

Asami: Seems like we broke her

 

**Bolin: Oh Korra is fighting Mako to his death rn**

 

Asami: Is he going to be okay?

 

**Bolin: He probably is going to get a few bruises, nothing serious**

 

Asami: Sorry for beating you at 2 truths and 1 lie, I was just curious about what happened yesterday

 

**Bolin: It's all gud, we're still bros**

 

Asami: Okay chill

 

**Bolin: I never saw you as the type to say "chill"**

 

Asami: You guys barely know me

 

**Bolin: True, but you are a huge surprise Asami**

 

Asami: I'll take that as a compliment

 

**Bolin: It's the first time I saw Korra being happy after a long time**

 

Asami: Can you tell me what happened with her?

 

**Bolin: I'm not going to go in the details but she found out that her ex cheated on her**

 

Asami: That's horrible

 

**Bolin: Yeah but ever since you came along, She has been more positive**

 

Asami: That means alot to me

 

**Bolin: I'm really glad we met you Asami, You really are something else**

 

Asami: Thank you Bolin, I'm glad to have met you and Mako

 

**Bolin: Told you if you wanted a great time, you just had to talk to me!!!**

 

Asami: That I can agree on

 

**Private Message**

 

**Korra: Hey, sorry if I suddenly left...**

 

Asami: It's fine Korra, I'm not mad at you or something

 

**Korra: Phew**

 

Asami: I had a great time talking to Bolin about your embarrassing secrets while you were fighting Mako

 

**Korra: I swear I'm gonna kill Bolin**

 

Asami: Also It's time for the facts

1) I play the piano

2) My favorite food is ice cream

 

**Korra: My turn**

**1) I play the guitar**

**2) My favorite movie is Black Panther**

 

Asami: I need to go studying now, I have a test on Monday

 

**Korra: Alright have fun Nerd!**

 

Asami: Have a great day Dork

 

**Group Chat: Team Avatar**

 

**Bolin has added Korra to Team Avatar**

 

**Bolin: So tell me, What is your relationship with Asami?**

 

**Korra: WE ARE STILL IN THE WRONG FUCKING GROUP CHAT BOLIN**

 

**Bolin: It's not like Asami is gonna check her phone**

 

Asami: Hmmm I don't know about that

 

**Bolin: SHIT**

 

**Korra: FUCKING CRAP**

 

**Mako: Karma is a bitch huh**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D


	5. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin, Korra and Mako have a surprise planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Wednesday 10pm**

**Korra: Hey Asami, are you awake?**

 

Asami: Yeah, I'm working on a huge project for engineering

 

**Korra: Dope, I wanted to ask you a question**

 

Asami: Go ahead

 

**Korra: What's your address?**

 

Asami: ...

 

**Korra: OH SHIT, sorry I made that sound creepy**

 

Asami: It's fine Korra but why do you need my address?

 

**Korra: Bolin wanted to send you a gift because Christmas is approaching soon**

 

Asami: And why did he choose me?

 

**Korra: How am I supposed to know, he just randomly came up to me and asked me for your address**

 

Asami: I'll just text it to him 

 

**Korra: Alright thanks**

 

Asami: If you don't mind, I want to continue my project without any distractions

 

**Korra: Oh yeah, ttyl Nerd**

 

Asami: Ttyl Dork

 

**Group Chat: DO THE THING**

 

**Korra: Bolin did you get her address?**

 

**Bolin: Yep, we can proceed with our plan!!!**

 

**Mako: Why is this group chat called "do the thing"**

 

**Bolin: Cuz why not?**

 

**Korra: Mako stop being an ass and deal with it**

 

**Mako: The one time I want someone to be on my side**

 

**Korra: Ask your boyfriend/girlfriend that we still don't know the name of**

 

**Mako: I'LL TELL YOU SOON OKAY**

 

**Korra: You better**

 

**Bolin: Okay, FOCUS NOW**

 

**Korra: Do you guys think Asami is gonna appreciate this?**

 

**Mako: Don't worry about it Korra**

 

**Bolin: You're practically head over heels for her**

 

**Korra: NO I'M NOT**

 

**Bolin: "I wish Asami would see me like how I see her" Yesterday sent at 14:48**

 

**Korra: I HATE YOU SO MUCH**

 

**Mako: But for real Korra, I'm glad you have moved on from that awful witch**

 

**Korra: Yeah by meeting Asami, I figured out that Kuvira was treating me horribly**

 

**Bolin: Even when we tried to smack some sense in to you, You would deny it all the time**

 

**Korra: OKAY MOVING ON FROM MY STUPID MISTAKES TO OUR PLAN PLEASE**

 

**Mako: Noted, so next week we are heading to Republic City to surprise Asami**

 

**Korra: Then we have a little squad night at her home**

 

**Bolin: And I plant the mistletoe, then you guys kiss and fall helplessly in love!!!**

 

**Korra: WE ARE NOT GOING TO DO THAT**

 

**Bolin: why not :c**

 

**Korra: I don't even know if she feels the same!**

 

**Mako: Korra, are you an idiot?**

 

**Bolin: For once, I agree with Mako**

 

**Korra: What?**

 

**Mako: Seeing the way you and Asami treat eachother, I can conclude she is head over heels for you too**

 

**Bolin: YEAH!!! She just hides it better and you are horrible with hiding your feelings even in texts**

 

**Korra: Wow thanks guys for the support 12/10**

 

**Bolin: No problem, but anyways is that everything?**

 

**Mako: I think so**

 

**Bolin: good, I'm hungry**

 

**Korra: Same**

 

**Mako: Do you guys even think about anything besides food**

 

**Korra: How stupid you are**

 

**Bolin: How many ways we can find to annoy you**

 

**Mako: Fuck you guys**

 

**Bolin: luv u**

 

**Korra: I'm sorry Mako**

 

**Mako: It's nothing Korra, I guess I'm just fed up at this point**

 

**Korra: No I mean I'm sorry about how you look like shit all the time**

 

**Mako: YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH**

 

**Korra: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME**

 

**Mako: OH FUCK**

 

**Bolin: *grabs popcorn* Your ass is going to get beaten so hard**

 

**Group Chat: Team Avatar**

 

**Bolin: OKAY HUGE QUESTION: If you had to kiss one person in here, who would it be?**

 

**Mako: On the mouth or cheek?**

 

**Bolin Full mouth and maybe tongue if ur dirty ;)**

 

**Korra: You are gross**

 

**Bolin: Less complaining, more answering**

 

**Mako: I guess Korra since we have kissed before**

 

**Bolin: Smart choice, I would pick Korra too**

 

Asami: Am I forced to answer this

 

**Bolin: Yep, others I will spam you until you do**

 

Asami: Fine, I would choose Korra

 

**Bolin: oooohhhhh ;) , why?**

 

Asami: She's the person I know the most of out of all of you

 

**Bolin: You blushing Korra?**

 

**Korra: you shut your mouth Bolin**

 

**Mako: Yeah, she is**

 

**Korra: Ur not going to see daylight ever again**

 

**Mako: Since I've lived with you, I have never seen it again**

 

Asami: Is Mako okay

 

**Bolin: Define "okay"**

 

Asami: Not hurt

 

**Bolin: Then he is definitely not okay**

 

Asami: Good to know

 

**Korra: Alright, I feel better**

 

**Bolin: Mako looks broken**

 

**Korra: He'll survive**

 

**Bolin: True, That's not the worst thing you have ever done**

 

Asami: Oh dear

 

**Bolin: Trust me, Korra has done worse**

 

**Bolin: Anyways, who would you kiss Korra :)**

 

**Korra: ehmmm**

 

**Bolin: ;)**

 

**Korra: You piece of crap, Fine I would kiss Asami**

 

**Bolin: KNEW IT**

 

Asami: Why would you kiss me Korra?

 

**Korra: eh.....**

 

**Bolin: Don't be shy Korra :)**

 

**Korra: I swear Bolin, you are just the worst**

 

**Bolin: That's what I live for baby!**

 

**Korra: I would kiss you because you are just unique**

 

Asami: I'm like any other person

 

**Korra: You're not Asami, You made a huge impact on my life ever since my ex broke up with me. You make me laugh and you showed me how to love myself again. I'm eternally grateful for that**

 

Asami: Wow... Korra, I... never knew

 

**Korra: you seriously helped me through a tough time in my life, You are one of the best persons I have ever met**

 

**Bolin: AWHHHHHHHH MY BABIES ARE GROWING UP**

 

Asami: Thank you Korra, You really made a huge change in my life as well and I'm looking forward for the rest of the days we are going to spend together

 

**Bolin: You guys are making me cry stoppp! *cries***

 

**Mako: At least some of you are happy**

 

**Bolin: Stop ruining the mood sharkbrows**

 

**Mako: COME ON**

 

**In Private Message**

 

**Korra: Yo Asami**

 

Asami: Yes Korra?

 

**Korra: Are you going anywhere next week?**

 

Asami: Not really, I tend to sit home and work on some projects my dad sent me

 

**Korra: So you don't really have company over?**

 

Asami: I hang out with Opal sometimes but that's it

 

**Korra: That's sad, you need to live a little!!!**

 

Asami: Easy for you to say

 

**Korra: I swear if I ever meet you, I will make sure that you have the best day of your life!**

 

Asami: I highly doubt that will happen

 

**Korra: You never know....**

 

Asami: Anyways It's like 2am, how are you awake

 

**Korra: That's easy, a lot of coffee**

 

Asami: You forgot to study for your test tomorrow, didn't you?

 

**Korra: You know me so well**

 

Asami: Go to bed soon

 

**Korra: If you do the same**

 

Asami: Fine, I'll go to bed in 10 minutes

 

**Korra: Perfect**

 

Asami: Night Dork

 

**Korra: Night Nerd**

 

**Group chat: Team Avatar**

 

**Bolin: So are we still doing our plan for next week?**

 

Asami: What are you guys doing next week?

 

**Mako: We're planning to go to the movies**

 

Asami: Oh, That's great

 

**Group chat: DO THE THING**

 

**Korra has changed the group name to YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE BOLIN**

 

**Bolin: I'M SORRY I DIDN'T SEE**

 

**Korra: YOU ALMOST RUINED EVERYTHING YOU DUMBASS**

 

**Mako: This is going to be one painful week**

 

**Bolin: Not as painful when we're dealing with you**

 

**Mako: I fucking hate you all**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed I bully Mako a lot whoops xD, Hope you enjoyed


	6. Group Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra, Bolin and Mako prepare everything for next week..... But of course there is going to be some trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Friday 5pm**

 

Asami: Hey Korra, do you mind if I ask you a question?

 

**Korra: Go ahead**

 

Asami: How did you meet Bolin and Mako?

 

**Korra: Oh, we met eachother in high school, I was the new kid since my parents decided that I should study abroad. I met Bolin on my way to class because I was lost :P**

 

Asami: That's so typically you

 

**Korra: Yep, after that we hung out at lunch and I met Mako. Now we live together sooo yeahhhh. That's the story**

 

Asami: That's great

 

**Korra: It is! Well for some parts (Tip: Don't mess with Mako when he doesn't have his coffee yet, He will act like a grandma on steroids)**

 

Asami: Nice to know

 

**Korra: Even tho me and Bolin don't show it often, we really care about him**

 

Asami: That's hard to believe 

 

**Korra: Lol ikr but we love him and that's what counts**

 

Asami: True

 

**Korra: Anyway, since you asked me how I met them, How did you meet Opal?**

 

Asami: Funny that you mention that, she asked me for your number

 

**Korra: :O**

 

Asami: She wanted to see if you were a trustworthy person

 

**Korra: That's why I got spammed yesterday by an unknown number**

 

Asami: Oh dear

 

Asami: But anyway, I met Opal when we got assigned to work on a project together

 

Asami: We decided to hang out more and that's how we became friends

 

**Korra: Awhhh :)**

 

Asami: Alright my dad is calling me, I need to go

 

**Korra: Awhh, I was hoping to spend more time with you :c**

 

Asami: I would rather spend more time with you than my dad but business comes first

 

**Korra: I understand, Talk to you soon I hope :D**

 

Asami: Yeah, Cya Dork ❤

 

**Korra: Ehmmm... Yeah cya!**

 

Asami: You're cute when you try to hide a blush

 

**Korra: I hate you**

 

Asami: ;)

 

**Private Chat: Unknown Number**

 

**Unknown Number: Hey Korra, I've heard alot about you recently from Asami**

 

**Korra: Yeah sorry for not responding, You're Opal right?**

 

**Unknown Number: Damn right!**

 

**Korra: Nice to meet you**

 

**Opal: Likewise :)**

 

**Korra: Anyways, What's up?**

 

**Opal: You fell in love with Asami didn't you?**

 

**Korra: WHY DOES EVERYONE KNOW**

 

**Opal: It was easy to tell btw**

 

**Korra: Please don't tell her**

 

**Opal: don't worry, I won't :)**

 

**Korra: Can I ask you something?**

 

**Opal: Of course**

 

**Korra: Does ehhh.. Asami feel the same for me?**

 

**Opal: You two are blind lovebirds**

 

**Opal: It's obvious that she likes you, You 2 are just dumb to realize it**

 

**Korra: Thanks Opal, I needed that bit of confidence gone**

 

**Opal: I hope you are planning to confess to her soon, Asami deserves it after everything she has gone through**

 

**Korra: What happened if you don't mind me asking**

 

**Opal: She went through a mentally abusive relationship with a guy, She didn't tell me or anyone else for 2 years**

 

**Korra: I... never knew**

 

**Opal: It's not easy for her to talk about that topic, That's why she doesn't try to socialize with other persons**

 

**Korra: I can imagine why, I've been through one before but not as horrible as Asami's**

 

**Opal: I recently saw her being happier and excited whenever she was texting you**

 

**Korra: ...**

 

**Opal: You're blushing aren't you?**

 

**Korra: No point in denying it now**

 

**Opal: But Korra, I give you my support to date Asami, I can see how much of a good person you are**

 

**Korra: Thanks Opal, means alot to me**

 

**Opal: But if you hurt her, I will crack every bone in your body and haunt you for the rest of your life**

 

**Korra: ......noted**

 

**Opal: I was wondering if you thought about visiting Asami?**

 

**Korra: Well, me and 2 other friends are planning to surprise her by visiting her**

 

**Opal: Bolin and Mako right?**

 

**Korra: Yeah, she told you about them?**

 

**Opal: Yep, even sent me a picture of them**

 

**Korra: Do you mind helping us with our surprise for Asami?**

 

**Opal: I would love to**

 

**Korra: Alright nice, let me add you to our group chat**

 

**Group Chat: YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE BOLIN**

 

_**Opal has joined YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE BOLIN** _

 

**Bolin: Hello there!**

 

**Opal: Hi ;)**

 

**Mako: Ehhm, who are you?**

 

**Opal: I'm Opal duhhh**

 

**Bolin: I love her already!**

 

**Mako: I hate my life more now**

 

**Korra: She's Asami's best friend and she is going to help us with our surprise**

 

**Bolin: :O YES GURL**

 

**Opal: Just a question, What is your guys plan?**

 

**Mako: We decided to come to Republic City on monday, just before Christmas**

 

**Bolin: We already have gifts packed for Asami**

 

**Korra: When Christmas arrives, we are going to her house and surprise her**

 

**Bolin: THEN I PLAY CUPID AND HANG A MISTLETOE FOR KORRA AND ASAMI AND BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM THEY FALL IN LOVE AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!!!!**

 

**Korra: If she even wants to kiss me**

 

**Mako: You are ridiculous to think if she wouldn't**

 

**Opal: I agree with Mako on that, You are a huge idiot**

 

**Mako: Okay, I like Opal more now**

 

**Opal: :)**

 

**Bolin: SOOO Opal, tell us a bit about yourself**

 

**Opal: I'm 22 years old and my major is dance**

 

**Bolin: oooohhhhhh Dope!!!**

 

**Opal: *Sends picture***

 

**Opal: And that's me on the right, The picture was taken when I convinced Asami to go to Disneyland**

 

**Bolin: You're so cute!**

 

**Bolin: I MEAN you look cool!!!**

 

**Opal: You don't look so bad yourself *winks***

 

**Korra: Look who is blushing now huh**

 

**Bolin: Shut up**

 

**Mako: How long did it take you to convince Asami to go?**

 

**Opal: A week at least**

 

**Korra: Tbh she looks so cute with those Minnie ears....**

 

**Bolin: Earth to Korra?**

 

**Korra: I fell in love pretty hard didn't I**

 

**Bolin: Duhhh**

 

**Mako: Obviously**

 

**Opal: That's not hard to see**

 

**Korra: I hate you all**

 

**Bolin: We love you too sweetie :D**

 

**Opal: Anyways, I have plans to stay over at Asami's house**

 

**Bolin: The more the merrier!**

 

**Mako: Can you buy alot of snacks in advance?**

 

**Opal: Already on it**

 

**Korra: So we got everything planned and ready?**

 

**Bolin: Pretty much**

 

**Opal: I can't wait until you guys arrive here**

 

**Bolin: Likewise ;D**

 

**Mako: Get a room**

 

**Korra: Same for you and your secret lover**

 

**Bolin: OOOHHHH**

 

**Mako: At least I had the balls to say it to him after 2 months!**

 

**Korra: IT'S A GUY**

 

**Bolin: OMGGGGG**

 

**Mako: FUCK**

 

**Opal: Now I get why Asami enjoys hanging around with you guys**

 

**Bolin: So who is your lover Mako ;)**

 

**Mako: That's none of your business**

 

**Korra: He's probably fake, since Mako can't get anyone**

 

**Mako: WU IS NOT FAKE**

 

**Mako: FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

 

**Korra: I KNEW IT**

 

**Bolin: WU IS SO GAY FOR YOU**

 

**Bolin: YOU ARE EXACTLY LIKE KORRA, TOO BLIND TO NOTICE THAT SOMEONE LIKES YOU**

 

**Mako: FUCK YOU**

 

**Korra: HEYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

**Opal: I'm going to have so much fun in here**

 

**Bolin: me too ;)**

 

**Opal: ;)**

 

**Korra: The condoms are in the drawer**

 

**Bolin: FUCK YOU KORRA**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to plan the meeting up chapter on Christmas since it's fitting. So you guys have to wait 2 more days xD sorry. Hope you enjoyed tho :D


	7. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra, Mako and Bolin are on their way to Republic City, with alot of trouble of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Monday 11am**

 

**Group Chat: YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE BOLIN**

 

**Korra: This is torture**

 

**Bolin: Agreed 100%**

 

**Mako: Well I'm sorry**

 

**Korra: EYES ON THE ROAD MAKO**

 

**Opal: Wait, are you guys literally sitting next to eachother?**

 

**Bolin: Yes**

 

**Opal: And you guys are literally texting eachother rather than talking?**

 

**Korra: Yes**

 

**Opal: Oh dear**

 

**Korra: We're living in the time of technology**

 

**Mako: That's the power of friendship**

 

**Bolin: EYES ON THE ROAD MAKO GOSH**

 

**Korra: I swear if someone is getting us killed, It would be Mako**

 

**Mako: Thanks**

 

**Opal: Eyes on the road Mako!**

 

**Korra: I grabbed his phone, don't worry**

 

**Opal: Good, I don't want you guys to get injured before Christmas**

 

**Bolin: You wouldn't want to see my pretty face hurt :)**

 

**Opal: It's perfect the way it is :)**

 

**Korra: Gross, I'm gonna barf**

 

**Bolin: Wait until you meet Asami, then you won't find our love gross**

 

**Korra: I can't believe that you asked Opal on a date**

 

**Bolin: Who can resist these muscles *flexes***

 

**Opal: They were indeed hard to resist ;)**

 

**Korra: Don't make me throw up in the car**

 

**Opal: That's disgusting**

 

**Bolin: OH KORRA**

 

**Korra: Yeah?**

 

**Bolin: Can you check Mako's texting conversations with Wu ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

**Korra: Genius**

 

**Opal: OMG YES**

 

**Bolin: DO IT**

 

**Korra: DANGIT, Mako snatched his phone out of my hand**

 

**Mako: THOSE CONVERSATIONS ARE PRIVATE**

 

**Bolin: WATCH OUT AND EYES ON THE ROAD IDIOT**

 

**Korra: Mako almost bumped in to another car**

 

**Opal: You guys aren't going to survive**

 

**Bolin: True**

 

**Korra: So true**

 

**Mako: Not my fault**

 

**Korra: EYES**

 

**Bolin: ON THE**

 

**Opal: ROAD**

 

**Private Chat: Asami**

 

**Korra: Happy Christmas Eve :D**

 

Asami: Already in the Christmas spirit I see

 

**Korra: Never too early for it!**

 

 

Asami: What are you gonna do for Christmas?

 

**Korra: Not much but my parents are going to visit me for New Year**

 

Asami: That's nice

 

**Korra: Hby?**

 

Asami: Probably hanging out with Opal and watching some Netflix together

 

**Korra: Chill**

 

Asami: Couldn't keep it in huh?

 

**Korra: I never miss a chance to be a clown!**

 

 

Asami: You already look like one

 

**Korra: WOWWOOO I'm sad now :c *cries***

 

Asami: I'm sorry

 

**Korra: Don't worry Asami! Nothing that my pride can't take!**

 

Asami: Your school grades 

 

**Korra: That... hurt....**

 

Asami: I honestly wish I could spend my Christmas and New Year with you

 

**Korra: Awhhh I wish I could spend it with you too Asami :c**

 

Asami: I only have one wish and I think it came true

 

**Korra: Which is?**

 

Asami: Having someone who is standing here by my side and supporting me through everything

 

**Korra: You're going to make me cry**

 

Asami: I'm tearing up too, Bolin is such a good friend

 

**Korra: WOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWw**

 

Asami: I'm joking Korra, of course it's you

 

**Korra: It better be *huffs***

 

Asami: Nobody can replace you Korra

 

**Korra: :D**

 

Asami: What are you doing btw

 

**Korra: Trying not to die in the car**

 

Asami: Do I want to know why?

 

**Korra: Probably not**

 

Asami: Noted but where are you going?

 

**Korra: Ehmmm, honestly idk**

 

Asami: Who is driving

 

**Korra: Mako but he is barely driving because he is screaming at me and Bolin**

 

Asami: Lovely

 

**Korra: Okay, I need to go because Mako almost crashed us against another car, FOR THE SECOND TIME!!!**

 

Asami: I hope you don't die

 

**Korra: Me too**

 

**Korra: Bye Nerd**

 

Asami: Bye Dork

 

**Group Chat: YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE BOLIN**

 

**Bolin: Tbh can we change the group chat name?**

 

**Korra: I guess, anyone have any suggestions?**

 

**Korra: And don't you dare take your eyes off the road Mako**

 

**Opal: I have an idea**

 

**Bolin: Do it :D**

 

**Opal: Alright :)**

 

**Opal has changed the group name to Operation #Korrasami**

 

**Bolin: YES OPAL, I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE NOW**

 

**Opal: ;)**

 

**Korra: This is going to be one painful trip**

 

**Mako: Agreed**

 

**Korra: PUT YOUR FUCKING EYES ON THE ROAD**

 

**Bolin: How long do we have until we arrive**

 

**Korra: 2 hours**

 

**Bolin: I can't wait any longer to meet Opal :c**

 

**Opal: Awhh Bolin, I can't wait to see you too :D**

 

**Bolin: :D**

 

**Korra: How did our best friends become lovers with eachother**

 

**Bolin: I can say the same to you and Asami**

 

**Korra: Touché**

 

**Opal: Want to do a game to kill the time?**

 

**Korra: Please**

 

**Bolin: Sure**

 

**Opal: Alright, give me an animal that starts with the letter P**

 

**Bolin: PINEAPPLE**

 

**Korra: THAT'S A FRUIT**

 

**Bolin: IT STARTS WITH P**

 

**Opal: This is going to be rough**

 

**Korra: Mako says a penguin**

 

**Opal: I have to say that Bolin is the flirty, nice and funny guy, but Mako is the brains out of all of you**

 

**Korra: That we can all agree on**

**Mako: Finally a compliment**

 

**Bolin: WATCH OUT!!!**

 

**Korra: MAKO YOU ALMOST KILLED US ALL**

 

**Opal: WHAT HAPPENED????!!!!**

 

**Korra: WE ALMOST CRASHED AGAINST A LANTERN POLE**

 

**Opal: How about you guys stop texting and actually communicate with eachother by talking**

 

**Korra: Fine**

 

**Bolin: Okayyyyyy**

 

**Opal: That's settled then**

 

**1 Hour Later**

 

**Opal: Is everything going alright?**

 

**Korra: Yeah, rn we are at a gas station to get some fuel for the car and for us**

 

**Bolin: Also a bathroom break**

 

**Mako: And I can actually use my phone**

 

**Korra: To text Wu?**

 

**Mako: Yess....**

 

**Bolin: Cute!**

 

**Korra: Have fun Mako!**

 

**Mako: Why aren't you guys insulting me?**

 

**Bolin 1. We're both tired  2. When it comes to love, We don't insult you**

 

**Mako: Wow, Thanks guys**

 

**Korra: Just keep us up to date about you and Wu**

 

**Mako: I will but thank you guys for supporting me, I know I haven't been acting like a good friend**

 

**Korra: That's mostly our fault since we are bullying you alot, me and Bolin promise to try not to tease you too much**

 

**Bolin: Yes and we will fully support you with your relationship!**

 

**Mako: Wow, thanks guys**

 

**Korra: We still think that you are grumpy tho**

 

**Mako: That's.... acceptable**

 

**Opal: I don't even know what is happening rn**

 

**Mako: Me neither**

**Opal: So you guys arrive in a hour?**

 

**Bolin: If we are on schedule**

 

**Korra: We already booked our hotel**

 

**Opal: Okay, that's perfect**

 

**Korra: Make sure you aren't giving any clues away to Asami**

 

**Opal: Don't worry I won't**

 

**Bolin: I hope you and Asami get together tho, you both deserve to be happy**

 

**Mako: I second that**

 

**Opal: I third that**

 

**Korra: You know Bolin, You can proceed with your mistletoe plan**

 

**Bolin: HECK YES!!!!!**

 

**Mako: Don't put it somewhere obvious**

 

**Opal: I know a spot in her living room**

 

**Bolin: Perfect!!!**

 

**Korra: Alright, we should head back on the road**

 

**Mako: I agree**

 

**Bolin: Let's gooooo!!!!!**

 

**Another Hour later**

 

**Private Chat: Asami**

 

**Korra: We arrived at our destination without crashing!!!**

 

Asami: That's a huge achievement

 

**Korra: Ikr**

 

Asami: Can I ask you something?

 

**Korra: You should know that by now Asami**

 

Asami: What is your biggest wish?

 

**Korra: Do I have to answer this?**

 

Asami: Please?

 

**Korra: Fine....**

 

**Korra: My biggest wish rn is meeting you in person**

 

Asami: ....

 

**Korra: Are you... okay?**

 

Asami: My wish is to meet you also Korra

 

**Korra: I promise I will Nerd**

 

Asami: I promise too Dork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end it was a sweet chapter :D (Had to take a break from bullying Mako a bit xD) Hope you enjoyed and the meeting up chapter is next so get ready!


	8. Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad is finally meeting up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :D

**Tuesday 10am**

 

There are 2 things that Asami hates. Holidays and being alone. The last time she remembered celebrating Christmas was when she was 5. Her mom had gifted her a toolbox with tools in it. She loved fixing stuff when she was a child. She didn't like dolls or other feminine stuff. Her dad gave her a broken car to fix afterwards. It took her at least a week to fix it. When she fixed it, her mother had hugged her and her dad spun her around in the air. 

 

But now, Christmas reminded her of bad memories. Her mom had died on Christmas when she was 8 years old. There was a fire in the mansion, she almost died but her mom saved her just in time. Sadly, her mom didn't make it in time when the firemen arrived. She blamed herself for the accident for years and was only able to forgive herself when she turned 16. Her dad turned in to a full workaholic. She had to survive through those tough times on her own and she still does every day.

 

She remembered those time when her ex had put her down in place. "That was more than 10 years ago, stop thinking about her and get over it". Those words always stabbed her heart and she was lucky that she was able to open up to Opal. She really helped her through those dark times and without her, she wouldn't know herself anymore. It has been 6 months since her messy break up. She still smiles when she remembers the day Korra had accidentally texted her.

 

She closes her laptop after reading some e-mails from investors and sponsors. Opal had convinced her to go to the mall with her today. She wasn't really in the spirit to go but it was hard to say no to Opal. She was getting ready by wearing 2 layers of clothes and putting her usual makeup on. Some purple eyeshadow and ruby red lipstick. She grabbed her keys and headed out. She still wanted to text that special person first.

* * *

**Private Chat: Korra**

 

Asami: Merry Christmas Dork

 

**Korra: Merry Christmas Nerd!**

 

Asami: Are you doing anything special today?

 

**Korra: We're heading to the movies rn**

 

Asami: That's great

 

**Korra: It would be if we didn't let Bolin drive, I'm surprised that we're still breathing**

 

Asami: Just try not to die on your way to the movies

 

**Korra: Faith is not in my hands sadly**

 

Asami: Anyways I'm meeting up with Opal

 

**Korra: Have fun at the mall :D**

 

Asami: You always remember the little details

 

**Korra: Why wouldn't I? :D**

 

Asami: Bye Dork

 

**Korra: Cya Nerd**

 

Asami smiled to herself when she entered her car and drove off.

* * *

 

**Group Chat: Operation #Korrasami**

**Opal: Asami is picking me up soon**

 

**Korra: Okay, do we have everything planned?**

 

**Bolin: I brought the Christmas decoration in the car**

 

**Mako: We just need to get the Christmas tree and then we can head to Asami's house**

 

**Korra: I'm so nervous**

 

**Opal: Don't worry Korra, she will love it!**

 

**Korra: I hope so**

 

**Bolin: I HAVE THE MISTLETOE**

 

**Mako: Where was the key hidden again?**

 

**Opal: In her mailbox**

 

**Mako: Thanks**

 

**Korra: Make sure you keep her at the mall for at least 6 hours**

 

**Opal: I'll take her to every store in the mall**

 

**Bolin: Buy me something special :D**

 

**Opal: I will babe ;)**

 

**Bolin: ;)**

 

**Korra: I'm going to be sick again**

 

**Mako: Me too**

 

**Mako; But for real, we should head back on the road**

 

**Bolin: Fine**

 

**Korra: Thank god but please don't let Bolin drive**

 

**Korra: Ever**

 

**Korra: Again**

 

**Mako: Noted**

 

**Bolin: HEYYY!!! My driving skills aren't horrible!**

 

**Mako: You literally almost crashed us against a car**

 

**Bolin: That was one time!**

 

**Korra: You literally almost crashed us against the same car for at least 5 times**

 

**Opal: Bolin, I appreciate you but please let someone else drive**

 

**Bolin: Fineeee**

 

**Korra: Alright we seriously need to go**

 

**Opal: Good luck!**

* * *

**At The Mall**

"I still don't know how you convinced me to go to the mall" Asami said while searching through some scarfs. She and Opal had arrived 5 minutes ago and they immediately headed to the first store they saw. "That's called the magic of friendship" Opal chuckled while picking a scarf out. They spent 15 more minutes in the shop before they went to the next store. Asami had the feeling they would be here for a very long time.

 

After 2 more hours of roaming around, they decided to sit down at a Starbucks. Opal went to get their order while Asami was checking her newsfeed. She was disappointed when she saw no messages from Korra. Usually at this time, the girl would be very bored. She would spam memes in the group chat or just complain about her day. Asami woke up out of her daydream when Opal waved in front of her eyes. "You okay?" She asked worried. "Yeah, just wondering what Korra is doing". Asami didn't get why Opal was smirking.

 

**At Asami's House**

 

"We arrived at our destination!!!" Bolin shouted while Mako parked the car. They arrived at Asami's house after a 30 minute drive. Korra grabbed the key out of the mailbox and unlocked the door. They spent a good 20 minutes to get the Christmas tree through the door. When they did, they immediately sat down on Asami's couch. Bolin grabbed some energy drinks and tossed them to Mako and Korra. They gulped them down in seconds.

 

"Let's do it!" Bolin shouted.

* * *

**3 hours later**

"I really hope this is worth it" Korra huffed while sitting down on the couch. Asami and Opal were on their way home. They decorated the tree and put their gifts under it. All they had to do now is put their Santa hat on. Korra was super nervous but Bolin and Mako noticed and comforted her. Asami and Opal would arrive in 5 minutes max. They decided to hide in their hiding spots in advance. "This is going to be the biggest surprise, Asami is ever going to receive" Korra said while smirking to herself

* * *

**Private Chat: Korra**

 

Asami: How was the movie?

 

**Korra: Good, I fell asleep in the middle of it...**

 

Asami: That's so typical for you

 

**Korra: You know me so well ;)**

 

**Korra: Anyways where are you?**

 

Asami: Entering my house

 

**Korra: Fun btw SURPRISE**

 

Asami: Surprise wha...

 

"SURPRISE" Asami heard from her living room. Her whole living room was decorated and there was a beautiful Christmas tree in the middle of it with alot of gifts. She saw Bolin and Mako grinning at her. But most importantly...

She saw Korra grinning at her with her signature lopsided grin

* * *

 

**Living room**

 

"Whatttt" Asami muttered.

 

"We planned this a week ago" Mako started explaining. Opal was grinning widely at her

 

"You knew about it Opal?" Asami stuttered.

 

"I'm the one who told them where the spare key was" Opal laughed.

 

The next thing Asami saw was Bolin hugging Opal and giving her a peck on her cheek. Mako was heading to the kitchen to grab some mugs filled with hot chocolate. And Korra was still smiling at her, it made her heart melt. The next thing she knew, they were sitting around the tree. Asami was surprised to hear that all the gifts were for her. She appreciated that her friends went through all this trouble for her. She couldn't imagine something better than this

 

"Open them!" Bolin exclaimed happily!

 

"Do you guys want to text while sitting next to eachoter?" Korra asked.

 

"Yeah, it feels weird talking to you guys irl" Opal chuckled

* * *

**Group Chat: Team Avatar**

 

**Bolin has added Opal to Team Avatar**

 

**Bolin has changed the group name to Christmas Squad**

 

**Korra: Alright, open the gifts Asami!**

 

**Bolin: Yeah!**

 

Asami: I'm going to

 

**Mako: We are useless adults**

 

**Opal: We are**

 

Asami: Wow, a whole collection of books

 

Asami: I'm guessing Mako?

 

**Mako: You are totally right**

 

**Bolin: BOOOORRRRIIIINNNNGGGG**

 

**Opal: Just open the next one**

 

Asami: Ehhmm what is this

 

**Bolin: It's a waffle maker!**

 

**Korra: Creative as always Bolin**

 

**Bolin: You know it :D**

 

**Opal: Okay, next gift!**

 

Asami: A phone case

 

**Opal: You were complaining to me how old your phone case was, so I got you a new one!**

 

Asami: You bought it while we were at the mall

 

**Opal: Yep :D**

 

Asami: I think that's all the gifts

* * *

**Back In The Living Room**

Asami couldn't explain how happy she was. She couldn't believe that her friends did this for her. They went through all that trouble just to visit her. There was something bothering her but she didn't want to ruin the mood. After a long conversation about school and other stuff, Bolin, Mako and Opal went outside to make a snowman. She was left alone with Korra and it was making her incredibly nervous.

 

"You were the brain behind this idea" Asami blurted out.

 

"Exactly" Korra smirked at her.

 

"I was wondering why there wasn't a gift from you"

 

"I was waiting for those 3 to leave first" Korra said while standing up.

  
"Come with me"

 

Asami followed her to her fireplace. She saw that Korra hid her present behind the chair. Korra grabbed the gift and gave it to Asami with a heartwarming smile. Asami slowly opened it to savor this moment while her heart was pounding out of her chest. She gasped when she figured out what it was. It was a gold necklace with in the middle a ruby heart. She saw K+A ingraved in the heart. Asami felt like she was about to cry. This was the best gift she had ever received.

 

"Ehmm I don't know if you noticed but look up" Korra said while nervously scratching the back of her neck.

 

Asami looked up and saw the little mistletoe.

 

"We have to continue the tradition" Asami smiled.

 

She slowly grabbed Korra's cheek while she was getting lost in her blue eyes. Korra put her arm behind Asami's back and started leaning in. Asami did the same and their lips met in a gentle, sweet and loving kiss. The couple didn't know how long they were kissing but they didn't even care. Eventually it was Korra who broke the kiss for some air. Both kept smiling and staring at eachother. Korra was scratching the back of her neck which meant that she was about to ask something.

 

"Asami, we only have known eachother for a week but it feels like we have known eachother our whole lives, You make me smile and forget everything around me, you are the most special person I have ever met in my life and I want to ask you..."

 

"You can proceed" Asami answered when she noticed that Korra abruptly stopped talking.

 

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" 

 

"Of course"

 

What happened next was a blur for Asami but she felt Korra's lips on hers and nothing else mattered. After a few minutes they parted and put their foreheads together.

 

"Merry Christmas Nerd"

 

"Merry Christmas Dork"

* * *

**Group Chat: Operation #Korrasami**

 

**Bolin: Our operation has succeeded!**

 

**Mako: I'm happy for them**

 

**Opal: I feel the same, they deserve eachother**

**Opal: This really has been one Christmas Miracle**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pain to edit js but I hope you enjoyed the end product. Merry Christmas and happy holidays :D


	9. Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group hangs out... while texting eachother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Wednesday 3pm**

 

**Group Chat: Christmas Squad**

 

**Bolin: Does pineapple belong on pizza?**

 

**Opal: Yes**

 

**Mako: No**

 

**Korra: No**

 

Asami: Yes

 

**Bolin: Wow, We're pretty much half and half**

 

**Opal: Fruit on a pizza is good**

 

Asami: Technically a tomato is also a fruit

 

**Korra: I don't like the sweet and savory flavor combined**

 

**Mako: Yeah, I prefer meat lovers pizza**

 

**Korra: Yassss Mako!**

 

**Opal: Too much grease for me**

 

**Bolin: :O How dare you Opal!**

 

**Opal: Well me and Asami actually have manners**

 

**Korra: Ouch....**

 

**Mako: Aren't you and Bolin on a date rn?**

 

**Opal: Yes**

 

**Mako: And you guys are texting eachother while you guys are literally sitting next to eachoter?**

 

**Bolin: Yeah, do you have a problem with that?**

 

**Mako: I should just leave**

 

**Opal: Good choice**

 

**Bolin: How is your date going Korra?**

 

**Korra: Going great**

 

**Mako: Are you guys also literally sitting next to eachother?**

 

Asami: More like cuddling :)

 

**Opal: Awhhh**

**Bolin: #CoupleGoals**

 

**Mako: What is with this generation**

 

**Korra: This generation is lazier and they are hooked on electronic devices**

 

**Bolin: ^**

 

**Opal: ^**

 

Asami: ^

 

**Mako: You guys should just take some time off your phone and do something useful with your time**

 

**Korra: What are you doing rn?**

 

**Mako:....**

 

**Bolin: Shredded**

 

**Opal: To**

 

Asami: Pieces

 

**Mako: I hate you all**

 

**Bolin has added Wu to the group chat**

 

**Wu: Heyyyyyyy ;D**

 

**Mako: HOW DID YOU GET HIS PHONE NUMBER?**

 

**Bolin: That's simple, It's called stealing your phone :P**

 

**Wu: Hey babe!**

 

**Mako: Wu you shouldn't be in here!**

 

**Wu: awhhh why notttt Wu sad now :c**

 

**Korra: Yeah Mako, Don't be so rude towards your boyfriend!**

 

**Wu: That's why I always liked you Korra ;)**

 

Asami: She's mine, back off

 

**Korra: I'm liking your protective side Asami**

 

Asami: I'm always up to fight for my woman ;)

 

**Korra: Want to make out?**

 

Asami: Fuck yes

 

**Opal: grosssss....**

 

**Wu: So who are you?**

 

**Opal: I'm Opal, I'm Asami's best friend**

 

**Wu: Niceeee**

 

**Mako: I don't like the idea of you being in our group chat Wu**

 

**Bolin: I think it's a great idea :D**

 

**Wu: Come onn Makoooooo, loosen up a bit :)**

 

**Mako: It's hard to loosen up around these children**

 

**Bolin: We're old enough to look after ourselves dad**

 

**Opal: Mako is more a grandpa**

 

**Mako: I hate you so much more now**

 

**Wu: Come on Mako, just relax and sit back**

 

**Mako: fineeee....**

 

**Bolin: I told you it was a good idea to add Wu to our group chat!**

 

**Opal: Okay, you are right**

 

**Bolin: Can I get a kiss :D**

 

**Opal: Hmm, because you asked so nicely**

 

**Mako: This group chat is making me barf**

 

**Wu: Hey Mako?**

 

**Mako: Yeah?**

 

**Wu: What is your favorite part of my body?**

 

**Mako: NOT IN HERE WU!**

 

**Korra: TELL USSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!**

 

Asami: Come on Mako! Don't be a softie

 

**Mako: Weren't you guys making out?**

 

**Korra: Yes, but then we saw this question and needed to know the answer :)**

 

**Wu: Pleasseeeee, Wu is going to be very happy if you answer**

 

**Mako: Fineeee.... your hair is very nice**

**Wu: Awhhh thank you babe ;)**

 

**Opal: I'm loving this group chat more and more every day**

 

**Mako: I think I'm hating my life more day by day**

 

**Wu: I think I'm loving you more day by day Mako *blows kiss* ❤**

 

**Bolin: You're totally blushing Mako**

 

**Mako: No I'm not!**

 

**Korra: He is, we literally went downstairs to check up on Mako**

 

**Mako: YOU GUYS NEVER LEFT THE HOUSE?**

 

Asami: I have Netflix and a tv in my bedroom, that's all we need

 

**Bolin: Mako and Wu, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

 

**Mako: Ughhh**

 

**Wu: I hope you're not mad at me Mako :c**

 

**Mako: I can never be mad at you babe...**

 

**Wu: I love you big boy!**

 

**Mako: WUUUU!!!!!!!!!!**

 

**Korra: HAHAHAHHAA**

 

**Bolin: I'm DYINGGGGGGGGG**

 

**Opal: Omg this is the best thing ever**

 

Asami: I'm crying

 

**Mako: I need to take a breather**

 

**Korra: I still think you 2 are cute together**

 

Asami: When Wu is around, I noticed that you let things slip and relax for once

 

**Bolin: Just know that we are happy for you bro :)**

 

**Opal: And we will always support you**

 

**Wu: And that Wu loves you!**

 

**Mako: Thanks guys and love you too Wu**

 

**Wu: YAYYYYYY**

 

**Korra: Btw I ordered some pizza and I paid with your credit card Mako**

 

**Bolin: I'M COMING!**

 

**Opal: COUNT ME IN!**

 

**Mako: I hate my life**

* * *

**Private Chat: Korra**

 

**Korra: Sorry that I left btw, my parents called me**

 

Asami: It's no problem, what were you guys talking about?

 

**Korra: Ehmm, that's why I wanted to talk to you**

 

Asami: Explain

 

**Korra: My parents are coming to Republic City in 3 days and they wanted to meet me at a Kwong's**

 

Asami: What does that have to do with me?

 

**Korra: I wanted to ask you to be my date....**

 

Asami: I don't know, I still have alot of work

 

**Korra: I understand, I'll just tell them**

 

Asami: I'm just messing with you, of course I will be your date

 

**Korra: Wow meanie :c**

 

Asami: did you tell your parents about us?

 

**Korra: They know pretty much everything**

Asami: Any specific dress code?

 

**Korra: No, just dress like yourself**

 

Asami: Would you want me to dress up for you ;)

 

**Korra: You're going to break me one day Asami...**

 

Asami: Also the pizza's arrived

 

**Korra: I'll get ours and some drinks**

 

Asami: To be honest I couldn't imagine anything better than this

 

**Korra: How about cuddling while we watch some movies?**

 

 

**Asami: Sounds perfect**

* * *

 

**Group Chat: Christmas Squad**

 

**Bolin: Hey bro?**

 

**Mako: Yes?**

 

**Bolin: Have you and Wu done it yet?**

 

**Mako: THAT'S WAY TOO PRIVATE**

 

**Wu: Sadly no :c**

 

**Mako: WU!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

**Opal: I love Wu even more now**

 

**Wu: We have done some other things if you get what I mean ;)**

 

Asami: You shouldn't be ashamed of that Mako, I'm just surprised that you actually got something

 

**Bolin: ROASTTTTTTTTT**

 

**Opal: THAT WAS A GOOD ONE ASAMI**

 

**Korra: I'M DYING**

 

 

 

**Opal: Is he small, average or big?**

 

**Mako: CAN WE PLEASE NOT TALK ABOUT THIS**

 

**Wu: Mako is ..**

 

**Mako has left the group chat**

 

**Wu: MY PRINCE NOOOOOOOOO**

 

**Wu has left the group chat**

 

**Bolin: This is the best thing that has happened today**

 

**Korra: Agreed**

 

**Opal: Wait didn't you date him Korra?**

 

**Korra: Yep**

 

**Opal: Do you know the answer?**

 

**Korra: Well...**

 

**Bolin had added Mako to the group chat**

 

**Mako: DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE KORRA**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.. I'm thinking about finishing this story on New Years but I wanted to have your guys opinion on what I should do xD (cuz I have no idea lol). So either I continue it for a little bit longer or if you have some other suggestions, definitely let me know! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D


	10. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group plays games... As simple as that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**Thursday 5pm**

 

**Group Chat: Christmas Squad**

 

**Bolin has changed the group name to The Gang**

 

**Korra: Very creative Bolin**

 

**Bolin: I know right!**

 

**Opal: Has anyone seen my wallet?**

 

Asami: I thought you left it in the spare room

 

**Opal: I thought so too**

 

**Korra: Wait, who's occupying the spare room rn?**

 

**Opal: MAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

**Mako: I DON'T HAVE IT**

 

**Opal: ARE YOU LYING?**

 

**Mako: NO**

 

**Bolin: Ehhm bro, what is that in your hand?**

 

**Opal: YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD**

 

**Korra: *grabs popcorn* this is going to be good**

* * *

**5 Minutes Later**

 

**Mako: I THOUGHT IT WAS MINE**

 

**Opal: WELL IDIOT, IT HAS MY DRIVER LICENSE IN IT**

 

Asami: Can we please calm down

 

**Opal: Fineeee**

 

**Korra: Also I'm going to order some dinner, any suggestions?**

 

**Bolin: OOO how about that Indian place? I heard it's the bomb**

 

Asami: That place is awesome

 

**Opal: Get me the samosas!**

 

**Mako: Please get me a mango lassi for my swollen face**

 

**Korra: Noted, anything else?**

 

**Bolin: Ehmmm nope**

 

**Mako: Do you guys even cook around here?**

 

Asami: Barely, I don't have any time 

 

Asami: It's either delivery or instant food

 

**Korra: I can cook but we don't have any ingredients in here**

 

Asami: Wait, you cook Korra?

 

**Korra: Yeahhhh**

 

**Bolin: DUDE, KORRA'S COOKING IS BOMB**

 

Asami: I never saw you as the cooking type

 

**Korra: Believe it or not, I do care about my diet**

 

**Mako: Pretty much Korra is the cook in our apartment**

 

**Opal: I want to see you cook now**

 

**Korra: How about we all go grocery shopping tomorrow?**

 

**Opal: Deal!**

 

**Korra: Alright, I got biryani, mango lassi, samosas, Some curry, anything else?**

 

Asami: I think that's enough

 

**Korra: Alright chill**

 

**Opal: Do you guys want to play Monopoly in the meantime?**

 

**Mako: I think Monopoly is a terrible idea**

 

**Opal: You're already a mood killer anyway**

 

**Mako: WOW THANKS**

 

**Bolin: I'm down!**

 

**Korra: Count me in!**

 

Asami: I guess

 

**Opal: Alright let's do it!**

* * *

 

**25 Minutes later**

 

**Bolin: YOU ARE FUCKING CHEATING ASAMI**

 

Asami: Bolin, I'm playing fair and square

 

**Opal: I SWEAR TO GOD MAKO, IF YOU STEAL ANOTHER CARD ON "ACCIDENT" I WILL MURDER YOUR ASS**

 

**Mako: WHICH IDIOT EVEN SUGGESTED WE PLAY THIS GAME?**

 

**Opal: YOU'RE DEAD NOW**

 

**Mako: SHIT**

 

**Korra: SHIT JUST WENT DOWN**

 

**Bolin: WOW, I DIDN'T KNOW OPAL WAS STRONG ENOUGH TO TACKLE MAKO ON THE GROUND**

 

Asami: We took self-defense classes together

 

**Bolin: Is it weird to say that I'm more attracted to her now?**

 

**Korra: Nah**

 

**Bolin: Okay chill**

 

**Korra: Ehmm, should we do something?**

 

Asami: Trust me, I've known Opal for 3 years, don't do anything when she is in a bad mood

 

**Bolin: Thanks for letting me know, now I'm more scared of her....**

 

**Korra: Alright, btw the food is going to be here soon**

 

**Bolin: Thank god, I'm starving**

 

Asami: Didn't you eat like 2 bags of chips and 3 cookies during our game?

 

**Bolin: A big man needs alot of food and beauty sleep**

 

**Korra: You mean a toddler?**

 

**Bolin: WOWW RUDEEEEE :c**

 

Asami: You both are 2 toddlers, always fighting eachother for dumb stuff

 

**Korra: WOW, my own girlfriend :c**

 

**Bolin: Welcome to the club Korra**

 

**Opal: I think I'm good**

 

**Korra: Is Mako even breathing?**

 

Asami: Barely

 

**Korra: He'll be fine**

 

**Opal: Anyways, Didn't you say the food was arriving soon**

 

**Korra: Yeah, in 2 minutes**

 

**Opal: I got Mako's wallet soooo**

 

**Bolin: I'm not complaining**

 

**Korra: Me neither**

 

Asami: Ehhh what does it even matter now, sure let's use his money

 

**Korra: Wow, Asami The Devil**

 

Asami: Only for you ;)

 

**Opal: If you're gonna make out, do it somewhere else**

 

**Korra: As if you and Bolin don't do that :P**

 

**Bolin: We barely do**

 

**Korra: You 2 were legit making out 5 minutes ago for at least an hour**

 

**Opal: You and Asami are just as bad as us and you know it**

 

**Mako: Are we ignoring the fact that I'm hurt here?**

 

**Opal: Yes**

 

**Bolin: Yup**

 

**Korra: Yeah**

 

Asami: There are more important things to worry about 

 

**Mako: I got fucking great friends**

 

**Bolin: Alright, I'll do something for you Mako**

 

**Mako: I don't have a good feeling about this**

 

**Bolin has added Wu to The Gang**

 

**Wu: BAEEEEEEE :D**

 

**Mako: I don't know if that was a favor for me or you**

 

**Bolin: You get the best from both sides**

 

**Wu: I hope your beautiful face is okayyy :c**

 

**Mako: It's fineee**

 

**Opal: You are welcome for that btw**

 

**Wu: I will fight you Opal!**

 

**Opal: And I am supposed to be scared of a little stick person?**

 

**Korra: OOOHHHHH**

 

**Wu: I'M NOT A STICK PERSON**

 

**Bolin: You are as thin as a stick almost**

 

**Wu: WOWWWWW**

 

**Mako: Don't try Wu**

 

**Wu: I WILL DO EVERYTHING TO PROTECT MAH MAN**

 

Asami: Tbh that was sweet

 

**Korra: I agree, you should do that more for Wu, Mako**

 

**Mako: Thanks for being "supportive" guys**

 

**Opal: How about we just play truth or dare**

 

**Korra: Alright**

 

**Bolin: MY FAV GAME**

 

**Wu: Can I join :D**

 

**Bolin: No, you served your purpose**

 

**Bolin has removed Wu from The Gang**

 

Asami: That was kind of harsh

 

**Bolin: Yeah, I feel bad now**

 

**Mako: AND YOU FEEL BAD THAT YOU KICKED WU FROM THIS GROUP CHAT BUT NOT ABOUT ME BEING HURT??!!!**

 

**Bolin: It's called life Mako, everyone gets hurt somehow**

 

**Mako: AND EVERYONE GETS KICKED FROM GROUP CHATS**

 

**Opal: Moving on, Asami truth or dare?**

 

Asami: Truth

 

**Opal: Out of 10, how much would you rate Korra?**

 

**Korra: :)**

 

Asami: looks 12/10, smartness 6.5/10

 

**Korra: WOWWWW**

 

**Opal: Nice**

 

Asami: Bolin, truth or dare?

 

**Bolin: Dare for the win!**

 

Asami: I dare you to eat a ghost pepper

 

**Korra: Wait, you guys have that in the house?**

 

**Opal: Yes**

 

**Bolin: Bring it!**

 

**Korra: Alright, I'll handle ur funeral Bolin**

 

**Bolin: PFFF how hot can it be?**

 

Asami: Watch your words

* * *

**2 Minutes Later**

 

**Bolin: MY MOUTH IS FUCKING BURNING, I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO EXPLODE**

 

Asami: Told you so

 

**Bolin: I REGRET MY LIFE DECISIONS**

 

**Korra: Btw food is here**

 

**Mako: DON'T TAKE MY MANGO LASSI!**

 

**Bolin: TOO FUCKING LATE**

 

**Mako: COME FUCKING ON**

 

**Opal: Do you feel better Bolin?**

 

**Bolin: Yeah, this drinks helps**

 

**Bolin: Anyways truth or dare Mako?**

 

**Mako: Truth but I'm still murdering you later**

 

**Bolin: How long have you and Wu been dating?**

 

**Mako: A good 6 months**

 

**Korra: HOW DID YOU HIDE IT FROM US FOR THAT LONG?**

 

**Mako: Just being discreet**

 

**Mako: Anyways, Opal truth or dare?**

 

**Opal: Dare, I'm not a baby like you**

 

**Mako: Just because you said that, I dare you to eat a Carolina Reaper**

 

**Opal: Gladly**

 

Asami: Opal, I know your good with spicy food but that pepper can fuck you up

 

**Opal: Don't worry Asami, I'll be fine**

* * *

**1 Minute later**

**Opal: I'M GOING TO FUCKING EXPLODE**

 

Asami: Told you so

 

**Korra: This food is good!**

 

Asami: It's the best in Republic City

 

**Mako: How about a temporary truce Opal?**

 

**Opal: Fineee**

 

**Bolin: JEEZUS THIS PEPPER IS TURNING MY ORGANS AROUND**

 

Asami: That's why I don't do spicy 

 

**Korra: Me neither but since I've met you ;)**

 

Asami: ooohh ;)

 

**Mako: Get a room**

 

**Korra: Whatever you say small dick**

 

**Opal: HAHA FUCKING KNEW IT**

 

**Mako: GOD FUCKING DAMMIT KORRA!!!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I'm loving this more and more every day xD but hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang thought it was an amazing idea to go to a haunted house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

****

**Friday 10pm**

 

**Group Chat: The Gang**

 

**Bolin: I AM MURDERING WHOEVER THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO DO THIS**

 

**Korra: We haven't even arrived Bolin**

 

**Bolin: I THINK IT'S A HORRIBLE IDEA**

 

**Opal: I'll be there by your side, don't worry Bolin**

 

Asami: And most haunted houses are made with a cheap budget, so you shouldn't worry about it being scary

 

**Mako: Wait, what is the haunted house called again?**

 

**Opal: **Nightmare on 13th****

 

**Korra: Isn't that ranked on 6th place of scariest haunted houses in America?**

 

**Bolin: GOOD JOB ON MAKING ME MORE SCARED NOW**

 

Asami: It's just a ranking, doesn't mean it's completely true

 

**Bolin: I JUST HOPE I WILL SURVIVE**

 

**Mako: You know typing in caps is not going to help**

 

**Bolin: AND ACTING LIKE A SMARTASS WILL???**

 

**Mako: Wow thanks**

 

**Opal: Don't worry babe, I will be here to protect you :)**

 

**Bolin: Okay *deep breath* I'm okay now**

 

**Mako: How did you score tickets for this Asami?**

 

Asami: My dad, some sponsors gave him these tickets but since he works a ton, he doesn't have the time to do anything else

 

**Korra: He just gave the tickets to you?**

 

Asami: Pretty much

 

**Opal: It happens with alot of stuff**

 

Asami: Last time he gave me 2 tickets to the premiere of Aquaman

 

**Korra: OMG, I'M JEALOUS**

 

**Opal: Those seats were awesome tbh**

 

**Korra: If you get movie tickets again, can you please invite me :D**

 

Asami: For my wealth huh?

 

**Korra: GOD NO, I LOVE YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE**

 

**Mako: Did you just use the L word?**

 

**Korra: FUCKING SHIT**

 

**Opal: This is weirdly hilarious and cute at the same time**

 

Asami: I was just messing with you Korra

* * *

 

**Private Chat: Korra**

 

Asami: I love you too dork

* * *

 

**Group Chat: The Gang**

 

**Bolin: Why is Korra blushing so much?**

 

Asami: I wouldn't know..

 

**Opal: Are we almost there?**

 

**Mako: In a good 10 minutes**

 

**Korra: Can we stop on the way for snacks?**

 

**Opal: You and Bolin always think about food**

 

**Bolin: Do you blame us?**

 

**Mako: You guys act like bears, who are preparing for their winter sleep**

 

Asami: Hold on, who's driving this car?

 

**Korra: FUCKING LOOK AT THE ROAD MAKO**

 

**Bolin: YOU ARE GOING TO GET US KILLED**

 

**Opal: NOT THIS AGAIN**

 

Asami: Did I miss something?

* * *

**10 Minutes later**

 

**Bolin: Thank you guys for making my life fun but I'm going to die tonight**

 

**Korra: Don't be so dramatic Bolin**

 

**Mako: We will stick together the whole time**

 

**Opal: I'll be by your side ;)**

 

**Bolin: Okayyy**

 

**Korra: Are we even allowed to use our phones?**

 

Asami: We can just sneak it in

 

**Korra: Oohh a little rebel ;D**

 

**Opal: Asami can't go anywhere without her phone**

 

Asami: Yeah, It's a weird habit

 

**Mako: Alright, It's our turn**

 

**Bolin: Okay, WE CAN DO THIS**

* * *

 

**7 Minutes In**

 

**Bolin: I THINK I POOPED MY PANTS**

 

**Korra: ASAMI, YOU SAID THEY PROBABLY USED A CHEAP BUDGET**

 

Asami: I thought so but I was wrong

 

**Opal: OKAY JUST CALM DOWN!!!**

 

**Mako: THERE'S A FUCKING CLOWN BEHIND ME**

 

**Bolin: I GOT 5 ZOMBIES AND I'M RUNNING FOR MY LIFE**

 

**Korra: I GOT A FRICKING DENTIST**

 

Asami: You're afraid of a dentist?

 

**Korra: I HAVE BAD MEMORIES OF IT AS A CHILD**

 

**Bolin: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS???**

 

**Opal: I DON'T EVEN KNOW, IT'S WAY TOO DARK HERE**

 

**Mako: WE'RE GOING TO FUCKING DIE**

 

 **Korra** : **THE FUCKING DENTIST GRABBED ME**

 

**Bolin: WE WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU KORRA!!!!!**

 

**Opal: I FELT SOMETHING ON MY SHOULDER SHITTTTTTTTTT**

 

**Bolin: NO OPAL!!!**

**Mako: THE CLOWN IS GETTING CLOSER**

 

**Bolin: JUST TAKE MAKO AND NOT ME**

 

**Mako: WOW FUCKING THANKS BOLIN**

 

**Bolin: YOU ARE WELCOME**

 

Asami: Tbh, it isn't that scary

 

**Korra: ARE YOU RAISED BY THE DEVIL**

Asami: No but I've seen scarier stuff

 

**Korra: WHAT EVEN SCARES YOU THEN**

 

Asami: realistic things

 

**Opal: WHO THE FUCK SCREAMED**

 

**Mako: I WAS NEARBY ASAMI AND A VAMPIRE TOOK HER PHONE**

 

**Korra: ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS, SHE GETS SCARED OF THAT?**

 

**Opal: IDK IF THE VAMPIRE IS GOING TO SURVIVE THAT**

**Mako: I SEE 2 FIGURES FIGHTING ON THE GROUND RN**

 

**Korra: WE NEED TO FIND EVERYONE ASAP**

 

**Mako: I AGREE WITH THAT**

 

**Bolin: I THINK I PEED MY PANTS ALSO**

* * *

 

 

**1 Hour Later**

 

**Bolin: we are NEVER doing this again!**

 

**Korra: I agree**

 

**Opal: Is that vampire that Asami fought okay?**

 

Asami: He had small bruises

 

**Mako: You almost broke his arm**

 

Asami: Never steal my phone from me

 

**Korra: Noted**

 

**Mako: At least we made it out alive**

 

**Bolin: WE BARELY MADE IT**

 

**Korra: The best part is when that little girl bumped in to Mako on the way out**

 

**Opal: Omg and when she knocked him down**

 

Asami: I recorded it

 

**Korra: DON'T FORGET TO SEND IT TO ME BABE**

 

**Mako: You guys always laugh at my misery**

 

**Opal: Who wouldn't?**

 

**Mako: Wu**

 

**Korra: Keep telling that to yourself and you might actually believe it**

 

**Mako: WHAT HAPPENED WITH "WE WILL BULLY YOU LESS MAKO"**

 

**Bolin: Oh, we only do that on Christmas**

 

**Korra: Yep**

 

**Mako: I hate you all**

 

Asami: Where did we park the car again?

 

**Opal: Somewhere north?**

 

**Mako: I just want to go home and sleep**

 

**Korra: I just want to eat**

 

**Bolin: I agree with Korra**

 

Asami: Guys, who has the car key?

 

**Opal: Mako drove us here**

 

**Mako: ....shit**

 

**Korra: DON'T TELL ME YOU FUCKING LOST IT**

 

**Bolin: I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DID**

 

**Mako: I LEFT IT IN MY POCKET**

 

Asami: When was the last time you saw it

 

**Mako: In the haunted house....**

 

**Korra: YOU ARE FUCKING GOING BACK IN THERE**

 

**Mako: NO**

 

**Bolin: OR WE ARE FORCING YOU BACK IN**

 

**Mako: GRRR FINE**

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

 

**Opal: Guys....**

 

**Bolin: Yeah babe?**

 

**Korra: What's up?**

 

Asami: Are you okay Opal?

 

**Opal: I forgot that I put the car keys in my purse....**

 

**Korra: This is fucking hilarious**

 

Asami: I think Mako is traumatized enough as it is

 

**Bolin: He'll survive hopefully**

 

**Mako: YOU'RE TELLING ME NOW OPAL, THERE ARE FRICKEN 15 MONSTERS RUNNING BEHIND ME!!!**

 

**Korra: I thought you were one of them**

 

**Mako: FUCK YOU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm bullying Mako alot but who wouldn't xD anyways hope you enjoyed!


	12. New Year Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang prepares for New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Saturday**

 

**Group Chat: The Gang**

 

**Bolin: I can't wait for New Year!**

 

**Korra: Mostly because of the food**

**Bolin: That's why we're bff's :D**

 

**Mako: I just hope next year is better**

 

**Opal: This year wasn't that bad**

 

**Mako: You guys bullied me this whole week**

 

**Bolin: Aren't you happy that you got together with Wu?**

 

**Mako: Yes...**

 

Asami: There's 2 things in life, either you take it or leave it

 

**Korra: Nicely said babe :D**

 

**Opal: Anyways, we should head out for groceries soon**

 

**Bolin: ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE THAT AMAZING ROAST AGAIN KORRA?**

 

**Korra: I guess so**

 

**Bolin: FUCK YES**

 

**Mako: Okay, I feel better knowing that**

 

**Opal: What's so special about Korra's roast?**

 

**Bolin: IT'S THE FUCKING BEST**

 

Asami: You have high expectations to live up to Korra

 

**Korra: I'm mainly trying to impress one person here ;)**

 

Asami: Dork

 

**Opal: Is there something else we need?**

 

**Korra: How about Mako and Bolin get the fireworks and we get the groceries?**

 

**Bolin: I'm down**

 

**Mako: I guess**

 

**Opal: Sure**

 

Asami: Sounds like a plan

 

**Korra: Alright**

 

**Bolin: Btw Korra, aren't your parents coming also?**

 

**Korra: Yes, but only for the fireworks and dinner**

 

**Opal: Btw my family will come to visit me**

 

**Bolin: I'm getting nervous already**

 

**Opal: Don't worry they are nice except my adopted sister**

 

 

**Mako: Who is she?**

 

**Opal: Kuvira**

 

**Korra:...**

 

Asami: Shit

 

**Mako: Crap**

 

**Bolin: NOT THIS AGAIN**

 

**Opal: Ehmm, is there something going on?**

 

Asami: Do you remember the person Kuvira used to date?

 

**Opal: Yeah, I heard Kuvira treated her like shit**

 

Asami: That was Korra

 

**Opal: Oh fuck**

 

**Bolin: Indeed**

 

**Korra: I will be fine if you guys are by my side**

 

**Mako: Of course we will**

 

**Bolin: IF SHE MESSES WITH YOU, I'M BREAKING ALL HER BONES**

 

Asami: I have an electric glove I'm not afraid to use

 

**Bolin: Wait, for real?**

 

Asami: Yes

 

**Bolin: Just when I thought you couldn't get more badass Asami!**

 

**Korra: Thanks babe and that makes you hotter ;)**

 

Asami: No problem ;)

 

**Opal: anyways back to the preparations**

 

**Mako: Right, can we take the car?**

 

Asami: Go ahead, I have 3 more

 

**Opal: Don't be surprised by that btw**

 

**Korra: So for how many people do we need food for?**

 

Asami: Opal's family has 7 members coming over and maybe her aunt Lin if she isn't grumpy

 

**Korra: You have a big family Opal**

 

**Opal: Ik, I have 4 brother and Kuvira as my adopted sister**

 

**Mako: So just to clarify, we need a shit ton of food**

 

**Bolin: Exactly**

 

**Korra: Let's go grocery shopping I guess**

* * *

 

**At The Grocery Store**

 

**Korra: I think we bought everything from the meat section**

 

**Opal: No joke**

 

**Bolin: I don't care as long as it goes in to my belly**

 

**Mako: CAN YOU HELP ME CARRY THESE FIREWORKS BOLIN**

 

**Bolin: Yeah yeah, coming grandma**

 

Asami: We also bought like one of everything at the chips section

 

**Opal: I got like so many sodas and 3 bottles of champagne**

 

**Korra: I'm not drinking btw**

 

Asami: Why?

 

**Mako: One time, Korra got so drunk that she ended up in jail for a day**

 

**Opal: I would of killed someone to see that**

 

**Bolin: We had to bail her out and carry her home since she still was drunk**

 

**Korra: Exactly why I have sworn not to drink again**

 

**Opal: Did that happen when you and Kuvira were dating?**

 

**Korra: Yeah, not the best time of my life**

 

Asami: I swear I'm on the verge of killing Kuvira

 

**Opal: Please do**

 

**Bolin: I'll help you out Asami**

 

**Korra: Either way, what's in the past stays in the past and we move on with our life**

 

**Mako: That is true**

 

**Opal: Just tell me if you don't feel comfortable when you're around her at the dinner**

 

**Korra: Will do**

 

**Bolin: Hey Mako?**

 

**Mako: Yeah?**

 

**Bolin: Is the firework supposed to smell like it's on fire?**

 

**Mako: FUCKING DROP IT NOW BOLIN!!!**

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

 

**Opal: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU LIGHT THAT FIREWORK**

 

**Bolin: I DON'T KNOW**

 

**Mako: WERE YOU PLAYING WITH THAT LASER?**

 

**Bolin: MAYBE...**

 

**Mako: IDIOT THAT LASER CAN LIGHT STUFF ON FIRE**

 

**Korra: AND THE FIREWORK DAMAGED** **ASAMI'S CAR**

 

Asami: You're lucky that I don't have my electric glove on

 

**Mako: How did you even get that green beam laser?**

 

**Bolin: Amazon, they sell alot of weird stuff**

 

**Opal: I hope the rest of the fireworks are okay**

 

**Mako: Yeah, the rest survived but the cops couldn't laugh about it**

 

Asami: You're lucky that I convinced the cops to let you and Bolin go

 

**Korra: I hope the rest of the day doesn't get fired up**

 

**Opal: ...**

 

**Bolin: ...**

 

**Mako: ...**

 

Asami: I'm getting my electric glove now

 

**Bolin: FUCKING RUN KORRA**

**Korra: I AM**

* * *

 

**Private Chat: Korra**

 

Asami: Sorry for shocking you....

 

**Korra: I know what I was getting in to**

 

Asami: Hope you had fun testing it out on Bolin and Mako

 

**Korra: Tbh, that made me getting shocked worth it**

 

**Korra: You've always been incredible Asami**

 

Asami: I'm like everyone else

 

**Korra: It isn't always about the outside but also what's on the inside**

 

Asami: Yeah

 

**Korra: That's one of the many reasons I fell for you**

 

Asami: So cheesy

 

**Korra: You know it ;D**

 

Asami: I'm still nervous for dinner with your parents tomorrow

 

**Korra: They are the nicest people you will ever meet**

 

Asami: I know, I guess I just want to make a good impression

 

**Korra: You already have by winning my heart**

 

Asami: Couldn't get cheesier then that

 

**Korra: What's your New Year's resolution?**

 

Asami: Suddenly changing topics is normal for you

 

**Korra: Curiosity killed the cat, I'm just curious**

 

Asami: I guess spending more time with the people I love

 

**Korra: awhhh :D**

 

Asami: Not you

 

**Korra: WOW**

 

Asami: Because you deserve every second of the day

 

**Korra: Nice save**

 

Asami: Anyways, I have to go pick up the car that exploded

 

**Korra: Want me to come with you?**

 

Asami: Please

 

**Korra: Alright, I'll get some coffee for you on the way**

 

Asami: I love you dork, you know me so well

 

**Korra: Love you too nerd, and I know my girlfriend pretty well ;)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Of course something so easy would go so wrong xD, hope you enjoyed!


	13. Parent Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami gets to meet Korra's parents, but will everything go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Sunday 7pm**

 

**Private Chat: Korra**

 

**Korra: Are you getting ready Asami?**

 

Asami: Yes, I'm doing my makeup and then I'll be done

 

**Korra: Tbh you don't need that makeup**

 

Asami: It's something I learned from my mom, it brings me closer to her whenever I do it

 

**Korra: Your mom should would be proud of you , you grew up to be smart, beautiful and badass**

 

Asami: Sometimes you are a huge flatterer

 

**Korra: I do it out of my love for you :D**

 

Asami: hmm

 

**Korra: I'm still curious to meet your dad someday**

 

Asami: If he even would stop working

 

**Korra: I still want to believe there is something good in him**

 

Asami: If there is, it probably would be a small amount

 

**Korra: Btw, my parents are already at the restaurant**

 

Asami: Okay, I'll pick you up in 10 minutes

 

**Korra: You don't have to, I'm walking over there**

 

Asami: If you're sure

 

**Korra: I am, see you there**

 

Asami: Likewise

* * *

**Private Chat: Opal**

 

**Opal: Do you really want to bring Asami and her dad together?**

 

**Korra: You know I believe in second chances**

 

**Opal: Asami hates him so much**

 

**Korra: I know but he's the only family she has that's related to her, I don't want her to regret not talking him when she had the chance**

 

**Opal: You have such a good heart Korra, Asami should be happy to have you**

 

**Korra: Thanks, but are you in or not?**

 

**Opal: Fine but you owe me those homemade cookies**

 

**Korra: Deal, just try to convince him to go to this restaurant**

 

**Opal: I'll try my best**

 

**Korra: Okay thanks**

* * *

**Private Chat: Bolin**

 

**Bolin: I hope I get enough of your homemade cookies**

 

**Korra: You will and thanks for helping me**

 

**Bolin: You don't know how hard it was to score an appointment with him pretending to be an investor**

 

**Korra: Sorry, I needed Mako for something else**

 

**Bolin: Why couldn't I pretend to be Opal's husband?!!**

 

**Korra: 1. I needed someone formal   2. You are too childish sometimes**

 

**Bolin: Fair point...**

 

**Korra: I hope Asami isn't going to kill me**

 

**Bolin: Dude, that glove hurts like hell**

 

**Korra: I know**

 

**Bolin: Have you told your parents about the plan?**

 

**Korra: I explained a little but they seemed to be supportive**

 

**Bolin: Chill btw the appointment is in 5 minutes**

 

**Korra: Okay thanks!**

* * *

**Private Chat: Mako**

 

**Mako: Okay, me and Opal are standing in front of Sato Tech**

 

**Korra: Did you wear that suit I gave you?**

 

**Mako: Yes and Opal is wearing that formal dress**

 

**Korra: Perfect**

 

**Mako: You really care about Asami**

 

**Korra: I would do anything for her to see her happy**

 

**Mako: I'm just glad you found someone who appreciates you for you**

 

**Korra: Thanks Mako, without you and Bolin, I wouldn't be standing here**

 

**Mako: You shouldn't thank us but me and Opal really need to go inside before we're late**

 

**Korra: Oh yeah, sorry for holding you up**

 

**Mako: No problem and wish us luck**

 

**Korra: I hope this plan works**

* * *

 

**Private Chat: Korra**

 

Asami: Why aren't you here yet?

 

**Korra: Sorry, I ran in to someone I knew**

 

**Korra: How's it going with my parents?**

 

Asami: They are pretty awesome, they asked me about my education and future plans, something my dad never did

 

**Korra: Hopefully they are not overwhelming you**

 

Asami: they're not, it's actually kind of nice to have people care about you

 

**Korra: They are your family as well Asami :D**

 

Asami: Thank you Korra, that means alot to me

 

**Korra: I hope they aren't telling embarrassing stories about me**

 

Asami: Well, We're talking about the time you danced naked while singing jingle bells on Christmas

 

**Korra: I HATE MY LIFE SO MUCH RN**

 

Asami: You have been a dork your whole life

 

**Korra: And you've been a Nerd your whole life**

 

Asami: Weirdly we make a perfect match

 

**Korra: And that's all that matters :)**

 

Asami: Are you arriving soon?

 

**Korra: I'm almost there, give me 5 minutes**

 

Asami: Okay

* * *

**Private Chat: Opal**

 

**Opal: We convinced Asami's dad to go over the details over dinner!**

 

**Korra: OMG OPAL THANK YOU**

 

**Opal: No problem, we're gonna arrive in 5 minutes at Kwong's**

 

**Korra: I just hope nobody gets hurts**

 

**Opal: Probably you after Asami finds out you were behind all of this**

 

**Korra: Don't remind me**

 

**Opal: Okay I got to go**

 

**Korra: See ya there**

* * *

**Private Chat: Korra**

 

Asami: Why the hell is my dad here?

 

**Korra: I got no clue**

 

Asami: Don't try to lie to me Korra

 

**Korra: I don't know what you're talking about?**

 

Asami: You've planned all of this to get me closer to my dad

 

**Korra: If I said yes, would you hurt me?**

 

Asami: Listen Korra, me and my dad's relationship is all about business, he has never asked me about my private life 

 

**Korra: I know that but it's never too late to try, my parents always told me: If you have the chance to do something; then go for it**

 

Asami: I have no idea if he wants to talk to me

 

**Korra: Listen, I know your relationship with your dad isn't ideal but one day he isn't going to be here anymore**

 

**Korra: Spend most of your time with the ones that you love before they are gone**

 

Asami: I hate it when you're right and you can stop hiding in the bathroom

 

**Korra: How did you know I'm in the bathroom?!!**

 

Asami: I saw you running in there

 

**Korra: I guess I was scared of you**

 

Asami: I like that

 

**Korra: So evil**

 

Asami: How about you come out of the bathroom and then we sit with my dad

 

**Korra: I guess that's alright**

 

Asami: Mainly because we need to save Opal and Mako

 

**Korra: Right!**

* * *

**Group Chat: The Gang**

 

**Bolin: On second hand, I'm glad you chose Mako instead of me Korra**

 

**Korra: You're welcome for that**

 

**Opal: That was so awkward**

 

**Mako: Tell me about it**

 

**Opal: I hope everything is going alright over there**

 

Asami: it's weirdly nice to sit down with my dad and talk about my life

 

**Mako: So it's worth it?**

 

Asami: Yeah...

 

**Korra: Yay :D**

 

Asami: Promise me you will never do this again

 

**Korra: I wasn't planning to do it again**

 

**Opal: Where are your parents now, Korra?**

 

**Korra: They went to their hotel, they will join us tomorrow**

 

**Bolin: It's always nice to see your parents, they are so chill**

 

**Opal: Yeah, I wish they were more like my family but I can only wish**

 

**Mako: We should leave Korra and Asami alone rn since they have a private moment**

 

**Bolin: The one time I agree with you**

 

**Opal: Yeah, Let's get ice cream**

 

**Bolin: Can I have 2 scoops :D**

 

**Opal: Fine, since you scored that interview (I still don't know how you did it)**

 

**Bolin: I have a little gentleman in me**

 

**Mako: As long as I'm not paying**

 

**Opal: It's on me this time**

 

**Mako: Count me in**

* * *

**Private chat: Korra**

 

 

Asami: I want to say thank you 

 

**Korra: You don't really have to thank me**

 

Asami: No I do, I feel like I got alot closer to my dad

 

**Korra: I'm just glad you 2 decided to talk again**

 

Asami: Yeah, we decided to spend our lunch breaks together to get to know eachother a bit better

 

**Korra: I'm glad you got your dad back Asami**

 

Asami: I'm glad I got you Korra

 

**Korra: :D**

 

Asami: I'm really tired so I'm off to bed

 

**Korra: Yeah, this really has been a long day**

 

Asami: Good night Dork

 

**Korra: Night Nerd and love you**

 

Asami: Love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy chapter :D anyways hope you enjoyed!


	14. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is preparing everything for tonight's dinner and messing up fireworks again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Monday 10am**

The group had woken up early that morning to prepare everything for the evening. After Bolin's firework disaster, They all agreed to let Mako do the firework. Currently, Mako and Bolin were figuring out how to use the firework machine that they bought, Asami was decorating the house and Opal and Korra were preparing the food. Opal decided to cut up all the veggies while Korra was in charge for slicing and cooking the meat for her roast dinner.  

"Are you nervous for tonight?" Korra looked up and stared at Opal. She was particularly nervous for tonight to meet her ex who had mentally abused her for 10 months. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world but knowing that her friends would be by her side was enough for her

"Sorta but I have you guys by my side so I'll be fine" Korra replied while marinating the ribs 

"Anything planned for tonight?" Korra rolled her eyes at Opal's comment. She planned to kiss Asami tonight of course. She just had to make sure no one was going to distract them both. She had a long night waiting for her. 

"Btw is Wu coming?" Opal asked

"Yeah, me and bolin were able to convince him to come" Korra Smiled while she was grabbing salt and pepper. "It's a surprise for Mako, so don't tell him about this".

"Mako deserves it after all the torture and pain we have let him suffered through" Opal smiled devilishly

"Yeah, he really does"

The 2 girls were talking and laughing while preparing everything for tonight. At some point Bolin joined them but Korra knew it was because he wanted to taste something like he always does. She can remember all those time when Bolin interrupted her in the kitchen to taste something. She was done with cutting up all the meat and laid them in the marinade. She covered it up with some plastic wrap and laid it in the fridge to let the marinade soak through.

Not many people knew that she could cook but no one really knew of her life in Alaska. Her mom taught her how to cook while her dad learned her how to fight and defend herself. She loved the cook with her mom because it meant spending extra time with her and her dad was always proud of her no matter what. Even the one time she accidentally burned the fish, he laughed it off and gave her a big bear hug. That's one of the many reasons she loved her parents.

Meanwhile Asami was done setting up the table for over 30 people. Korra's parents were coming along with Opal's family. She was glad her dad decided to come along too. She knew how busy his schedule was and knowing he made some time for her meant alot. She was glad that Korra convinced her to talk to him yesterday at dinner. She wouldn't know what her life without Korra would look like but she knew she wanted to keep her for a long time.

There was an explosion outside and Asami decided to check it out. Bolin accidently set the firework machine off and Mako looked 30 years older by the panic on his face. She saw that the firework had exploded against a tree. Luckily she saw no fire and the damage wasn't too bad. She sighed and walked over to Bolin. She did have to admit that this situation was hilarious to her. Bolin always knew how to get in trouble and he always gave those funny excuses 

"You know, one day my house will look seriously deformed if you continue this" Asami flipped her hair back while looking professional at Bolin.

"SORRY, I WAS CURIOUS ABOUT THE BUTTONS AND I ACCIDENTELY PRESSED IT, PLEASE FORGIVE ME QUEEN ASAMI" Bolin sat on his knees and was begging for forgiveness while Asami chuckled.

"It's fine Bolin, don't worry about it" Asami reassured him.

"Oh thank god, I was going to pay with Mako's credit card if you didn't forgive me" Bolin let out a relieving sigh.

"I changed the code of my credit card because of you and Korra" Mako walked over to them.

"Did you change it to the year you and Wu got together?" Asami asked.

"GOD DANGIT" Mako grabbed a branch that fell off and threw it at the tree.

 Everything was set and the guest would arrive in 3 hours. That gave plenty of time to hang out with Korra. Asami walked over to the kitchen where she saw Korra deeply concentrating. Korra got broken out of her concentration when she felt 2 pairs of arms against her. She knew it was Asami and it made her happy. The slightest contact could make her day and she loved every second of affection. Asami always had that magic effect on her.

"I hope tonight will be amazing" Asami murmured through Korra's shoulders.

"With you by my side, it certainly will Nerd" Korra wrapped her arms around Asami.

"You're such a dork" Asami leaned in.

"I'm your dork tho" Korra leaned in too and their lips met in a kiss.

* * *

**Group Chat: The Gang**

**Bolin: I'm dead**

 

**Mako: We only did the firework**

 

**Bolin: THAT WAS ALOT OF WORK**

 

**Mako: YOU ALMOST SET A TREE ON FIRE**

 

**Bolin: ALMOST IS BETTER THAN FULLY**

 

**Opal: I don't know how you guys pulled that off**

 

**Korra: They are clumsy idiots, so I'm not surprised**

 

Asami: You're also lucky that the tree can heal on its own

 

**Mako: Thank god**

 

**Bolin: Another topic now**

 

**Bolin: You guys excited for the dinner later?**

 

**Mako: Sorta**

 

**Korra: Why not Mako?**

 

**Mako: Our grandma couldn't come sadly, so I barely know anyone there**

 

Asami: You have us

 

**Opal: And we're glad to have you :D**

 

**Mako: I guess**

 

**Bolin: What are you guys doing to kill the time?**

 

**Korra: Netflix with Asami**

 

 

**Mako: Calling Wu**

 

**Bolin: Do you want to play video games with me Opal?**

 

**Opal: Sure**

 

**Bolin: Yas!**

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

Korra was grilling and baking the meat in a hurry. The guest would arrive in 5 minutes and she accidentally overslept while watching a movie with Asami. Opal in the meantime was making the appetizers and placing them on the table. Bolin and Mako were preparing the firework machine with the help of Asami because they didn't want to repeat the same mistake. In honestly Korra was glad that she got to see her parents again. She barely had time to call them because of school.

After a good 5 minutes, Korra was able to finish her roast beef but the ribs would take 10 minutes more. She heard the doorbell ring and went to see who it was. Opal rushed over and hugged her mom and dad while her 4 brothers walked in. Opal had mentioned that she had twin brothers named Wing and Wei; her older but more emo brother Huan and her brother who looked alot like her dad Bataar Jr. Suddenly she saw Kuvira walking in, texting with someone on her phone.

She held her breath and returned to the kitchen to check up on the ribs. After 15 minutes, Her parents arrived along with Asami's dad. She sucked it up and walked out of the kitchen to greet them with a hug. Asami was running towards her dad and gave him a hug with a kiss on his cheek. Asami also saw that Opal was in a discussion with her brothers which was normal for them. Opal had explained that living with 4 brothers is a living hell.

"Hello Mr. Sato glad you could make it" Korra was politely shaking his hand.

"It's nice to see you again Korra and call me Hiroshi" He laughed. 

"As you wish Hiroshi" Korra internally cringed.

"Do you mind if I steal my girlfriend, dad?" Asami smiled at him.

"Of course, don't let this old man stop you" He smiled right back.

 

Asami grabbed Korra's hand and they headed over to the kitchen. Korra already knew why Asami was pulling her aside. Kuvira had been glaring at her the entire time and occasionally throwing in winks which left Asami furious. Eventually they reached the kitchen. They both sat on top of the counter. It took a minute before one of them broke the silence that was washing them away. Asami decided to speak up first and she took a deep breath.

"I hope ur not overwhelmed with Kuvira" Asami balled up her fist

"I'm not, don't worry" Korra put her hand over Asami's fist.

"I just don't feel comfortable with her staring at you" Asami admitted.

"Someone is jealous" Korra grinned to herself and put her arm around Asami.

"Maybe I am" Asami pouted while laying her head on Korra's shoulders.

"Don't worry, You're the only one for me" Korra gave a kiss on Asami's forehead.

"Good, anyways we should head back" Asami suggested.

"Yeah, we should" Korra replied before taking Asami's hand and leading them to the living room once again.

* * *

**At The Balcony**

Asami had to admit that Bolin was right, Korra's roast was amazing. She had never tasted something so flavorful in her life. She had to deal with Kuvira glaring at her with a mad expression but she simply ignored her. The rest of the dinner she held hands with Korra while they were talking about different topics. She also talked to her dad about her future goals and what she wanted to achieve. Asami was glad that her dad supported her.

Soon, it was time for the fireworks to go off because it was 3 minutes before midnight. She was currently standing on the balcony looking at the stars and admiring them. It was still kind of cold outside since it was still winter. She damned herself for not bringing her jacket with her. Meanwhile Bolin and Mako were preparing the fireworks and she hoped they wouldn't mess it up again. She had to repeat the progress to them for at least 6 times. She suddenly felt a warm jacket covered around her and saw Korra grinning at her. She had a good tolerance against the cold since she was born in Alaska. 

"It's beautiful outside isn't it?" Korra suddenly broke the silence.

"It really is, It would of been better if Kuvira wasn't here"  Asami pouted again.

"Yeah but we made Mako happy at least" Korra laughed.

"Yeah, they look so cute together from over here" Asami pointed to Wu hugging Mako and seeing a faint blush on Mako's cheeks.

"Just 30 seconds before midnight" Korra looked at her phone.

"Time moves so quickly these days" Asami looked over at Bolin who was ready to set them off.

"As long as I get to spend time with you, I wouldn't mind" Korra turned to Asami while smiling at her.

"Cheesy as ever Dork" Asami held Korra's hands before countdown.

"Always for you Nerd" 

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**Happy New Year!**

Both leaned in pretty quickly and gave eachother a sweet kiss. they ended the night in eachother's arms while looking at the fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically it's already 2019 for me cuz I live in Europe :P but Happy New Year! and hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	15. Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang decided to dress up and go to a convention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Group Chat: The Gang**

 

**Mako: I can't believe we're doing this**

 

**Korra: I look fucking great**

 

**Opal: Don't be such a crybaby Mako, you look good in your costume!**

 

**Bolin: I look handsome!**

 

Asami: Tbh, I'm not looking bad either

 

**Korra: See, even some positivity from Asami!**

 

**Mako: Why the Last Airbender costumes?**

 

**Korra: 1. I think I would be a great avatar**

 

Asami: 2. That show is great

 

**Opal: 3. Our personality fits into the characters of that show**

 

**Bolin: Exactly! Opal is Toph because she's strong, independent and badass, Asami is Katara because she's badass, smart and she knows alot about her element of engineering, I am Bumi because we're both crazy, very strong, lacking cognitive knowledge, adventurous and we both enjoy life, You are Zuko because you're both grumpy, fierce but always trying to complete you goal but failing so many times along the way**

 

**Mako: Wow, thanks**

 

**Korra: This costume weirdly fits me well**

 

Asami: I don't like blue very much but I kinda like it

 

**Opal: I look bomb**

 

**Bolin: I feel like the king of the Earth Kingdom!**

 

**Mako: I feel stupid with this fake burn scar on my eye**

 

Asami: You look sorta hot

 

**Mako: Wow, thanks Asami**

 

**Korra: You fall for every pun huh**

 

**Mako: I hate you both**

 

**Korra: Katara didn't choose for Zuko just like Asami didn't choose for you, so deal with it**

 

**Mako: I DON'T LIKE, LIKE ASAMI**

 

**Opal: You're an horrible liar, you would stare at her at certain moments**

 

**Bolin: I never forgot the time you drooled when you first met her**

 

Asami: Yeah, you looked like a stalker

 

**Korra: I had to hold back those times because we weren't together yet**

 

**Mako: Thanks guys, massive support**

 

**Korra: You got Wu and I got Asami, so back off**

 

**Mako: I NEVER EVEN WANTED HER**

 

**Opal: Liessssss**

 

**Bolin: Can we just go!!!**

 

**Korra: Sure, Who's driving?**

Asami: I'll do it

 

**Bolin: Good idea**

 

**Opal: Really good idea**

 

**Korra: Super good idea**

 

**Mako: I HATE YOU ALL**

 

Asami: Can someone explain this situation to me?

 

**Korra: Nothing serious**

* * *

**In The Car**

 

**Korra: Man, Asami actually focuses on the road**

 

**Bolin: Better than someone else we know**

 

**Opal: Definitely, she also never checks her phone when she's driving**

 

**Mako: Can you guys stop**

 

**Bolin: Fine**

 

**Mako: I'm not looking forward to this**

 

**Opal: Don't be too sad because Wu had to leave the next morning**

 

**Bolin: You can still have fun with us :D**

 

**Mako: I highly doubt that**

 

**Korra: I forgot, without Wu, you have a huge stick up your ass**

 

**Mako: WHY DO YOU THINK THAT?**

 

**Bolin: You look like you don't enjoy anything in life without your lover**

 

**Opal: Just like Zuko and Mai, he couldn't live without her**

 

**Bolin: And his only goal was to kill the Avatar**

 

**Korra: Tbh, I think I fit the Avatar role more now**

 

**Korra: You always want to kill me, just like Zuko with Aang in the beginning but after a long time, they became friends**

 

**Mako: Uggh**

 

**Bolin: We should have dressed Wu as Mai but their personalities wouldn't fit**

 

**Opal: Yeah, they're like opposites of eachother**

 

**Mako: Point taken, when do we arrive**

 

**Korra: Asami says in 5 minutes**

 

**Opal: Don't get too grumpy Zuko**

 

**Mako: You're supposed to be blind, so you wouldn't actually see it**

 

**Bolin: He has a point there**

 

**Korra: Yeah**

 

**Opal: Dangit**

 

* * *

 

**At The Convention**

 

**Korra: I swear to god if another Zuko comes to flirt with Asami, I will personally make their scars on their eyes bigger**

 

**Bolin: That's what happens if you choose for Katara**

 

Asami: It's cute to see you protective

 

**Korra: Get used to it**

 

**Opal: Being Toph is awesome, People think I'm blind and immediately go out of my way**

 

**Korra: That's how you got to the food court so quick**

 

**Opal: Yep and I'm enjoying the pretzels**

 

Asami: Mako is weirdly enjoying himself

 

**Mako: It's not that bad, It's kinda fun**

 

**Bolin: WOOOO WE CONVINCED MAKO, LET'S GET SOME FOOD**

 

**Korra: After I beat this idiot up**

 

Asami: Can I do it?

 

**Korra: Go ahead, don't get too crazy**

 

**Mako: What happened**

 

**Korra: There is this person cosplayed as Jet and he started catcalling at Asami**

 

**Mako: I don't think that guy is going to survive**

 

**Opal: Omg that's so hilarious**

 

**Bolin: GO KATARA!!!**

 

**Korra: I think that guy is going to be sore for the coming weeks**

 

**Opal: Not our problem**

* * *

**In The Car**

 

**Mako: Thanks for getting us kicked out Asami**

 

Asami: No problem

 

**Opal: Is it a good idea to let Korra drive?**

 

**Bolin: Well she isn't texting while driving**

 

**Mako: CAN WE JUST GET OVER THAT?**

 

**Bolin: Never**

 

Asami: It was fun while it lasted

 

**Opal: True, I'm dressing up as Toph again next year**

 

**Bolin: I think we should make our own costumes next year and make up our own show**

 

**Mako: What would we even do?**

 

**Bolin: I was thinking you would be a firebender because I want us to be the sequel of The Last Airbender**

 

**Mako: I can live with that**

 

**Opal: Can I be an airbender**

 

**Bolin: Sure and I want to be a badass earthbender who can lavabend!**

 

**Mako: Is that even possible to lavabend as an earthbender**

 

Asami: Technically it is because lava is just molten earth

 

**Bolin: Asami would be a non-bender but she is an engineer, so she could fight with her electric glove**

 

Asami: I'm cool with that

 

**Bolin: Wu can be an earth kingdom prince because society is fucked up**

 

**Opal: Lol true**

 

**Bolin: And Korra is the Avatar but her main element is water**

 

Asami: Korra agrees btw

 

**Opal: I like that, what would the series be called tho?**

 

**Korra: The Legend Of Korra**

 

**Bolin: Of course you would name it after you but it has a nice ring to it**

 

**Opal: I agree**

 

Asami: Sounds good

 

**Mako: AND YOU GUYS COMPLAIN ABOUT ME DRIVING AND TEXTING BUT KORRA IS FINE???**

 

**Bolin: That's why you're a firebender**

 

**Mako: LIFE DOESN'T MAKE SENSE TO ME**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy after 3 days I finally updated xD, I've been posting chapters every day so a little break isn't too bad for me xD. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	16. Game Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal and Asami get revenge on Bolin, Mako and Korra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before I head back to school xD but I will try to update the story when I can

**Group Chat: The Gang**

 

**Mako: WHY DO YOU GUYS DO THIS TO ME?**

 

**Bolin: Because, we think it's funny**

 

**Opal: And you need to learn how to deal with us**

 

**Korra: Mostly me and Bolin**

 

Asami: And I have nothing to do with this

 

**Mako: I'M GOING TO DO TERRIBLE**

 

**Korra: Exactly why we signed you up**

 

**Bolin: Either way, you're gonna be famous!**

 

**Mako: THIS IS GOING TO BE MY DEATH**

 

**Opal: On the bright side, the prize is 100000 bucks**

 

**Mako: I'M NEVER GOING TO BEAT THE OTHER 2 CONTESTANTS**

 

Asami: Just believe in yourself

 

**Mako: EASY FOR YOU TO SAY, YOU'RE A GENIUS**

 

**Korra: Just study a bit and you'll be fine**

 

**Opal: Most of the people improvise anyway**

 

**Mako: Uggh, I can't back down?**

 

**Bolin: Nope**

 

**Korra: The show is in 5 hours, so you can't**

 

**Mako: Ughh**

 

**Opal: At least Wu gets to see you famous on tv!**

 

**Mako: Probably the last time he ever wants to see me**

 

Asami: Don't try to be camera shy because it's not going to end well

 

**Mako: Thanks for the support Asami, You're helping me very much...**

 

Asami: My dad sponsors that game show

 

**Korra: Yep**

 

**Mako: IS THAT HOW YOU GUYS GOT ME IN??!!**

 

**Bolin: Sorta...**

 

**Opal: Yeah, that's the reason**

 

**Mako: WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS CHOOSE KORRA OR SOMETHING?**

 

Asami: Oh I signed her in

 

**Korra: YOU DID WHAT?**

 

**Bolin: THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST GAME SHOW EVER**

 

**Opal: Actually, you're also a contestant Bolin**

 

**Bolin: DID YOU GUYS TURN ON US?!!**

 

**Opal: You guys shouldn't have pranked us**

 

**Korra: COME ON, THOSE WERE FAKE BUGS**

 

**Mako: NOW YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS**

 

Asami: Don't ever mess with my beauty sleep

 

**Bolin: I think I'm gonna barf**

 

**Mako: I feel like I'm gonna faint**

 

**Korra: I feel weirdly fine**

 

**Opal: How?**

 

**Korra: I've embarrassed myself enough, It can't get worse**

* * *

 

**After The Show**

 

**Korra: I regret every word I said earlier and I never want to be in the public again**

 

**Mako: I agree with you**

 

**Bolin: I feel like every step I take is the walk of shame**

 

**Opal: Never try to prank us again**

 

Asami: That's only a minor revenge we did, it can get alot worse

 

**Korra: I'm truly horrified**

 

**Opal: It wasn't that bad**

 

**Mako: WE ALL LOOKED LIKE GIANT IDIOTS WHO WENT THROUGH THE WRONG DOOR AND ENDED UP SOMEWHERE WHERE WE SHOULDN'T BE**

 

**Bolin: THE AUDIENCE EVEN FELT BAD FOR US**

 

**Korra: TO TOP IT OFF, AT LEAST 500000 PEOPLE WATCHED THE SHOW AND WE DIDN'T EVEN WIN ANY MONEY**

 

**Opal: You haven't even seen the name of this episode**

 

Asami: Oh yeah, that's the best part

 

**Bolin: WHAT IS IT?**

 

**Opal: "The 3 Idiots"**

 

**Korra: I'm never coming out of the house again**

 

**Bolin: I'm going to move to Canada**

 

**Mako: I'm going to live with Wu**

 

**Korra: You do that Mako, no complaints there**

 

**Mako: WOW**

 

**Bolin: Tbh more space and food for us**

 

Asami: This winter break has been fun 

 

**Korra: Yeah, I will try to visit you as much as possible Asami!**

 

**Bolin: I wish we could transfer**

 

**Opal: You guys could**

 

**Mako: Is there still space over there?**

 

Asami: Yes there is, but it's going to take a month to transfer

 

**Korra: As long as I'm with you, I will do everything I can**

 

**Mako: That's too cheesy**

 

**Bolin: Yeah**

 

**Opal: I agree**

 

Asami: Did you get that out of a romance movie?

 

**Korra: THE ONE TIME I WANT TO BE SWEET**

 

**Opal: Maybe another time Korra, but are you guys gonna apply now?**

 

**Mako: I don't know with Wu and stuff**

 

**Opal: Oh yeah**

 

**Korra: He can transfer also**

 

**Bolin: True but his grades tho**

 

**Korra: Oh yeahh...**

 

**Mako: I know**

 

**Opal: How bad are they?**

 

**Korra: Really**

 

**Bolin: Fucking**

 

**Mako: Bad**

 

Asami: I mean we're not forcing you Mako but the decision is up to you

 

**Mako: I guess I want to stay in Ba Sing Se for a bit and see how everything goes**

 

**Korra: We can accept that**

 

**Opal: I will miss you Mako**

 

**Bolin: We will  remember you forever**

 

**Korra: Rest in peace Mako**

 

Asami: you won't be forgotten

 

**Mako: I'M NOT DEAD GUYS**

 

**Korra: Sadly**

 

**Bolin: Yeah very sad**

 

**Mako: I HATE YOU GUYS**

* * *

 

**Private Chat: Korra**

 

Asami: You know you don't have to transfer for me

 

**Korra: I know but I want to**

 

Asami: Is there even another reason why you want to transfer?

 

**Korra: It gets boring here, nothing interesting is happening**

 

Asami: You know that's not a valid excuse

 

**Korra: Fineee, It's more to escape my past**

 

Asami: Because of Kuvira?

 

**Korra: A little but there's something else that bothers me**

 

Asami: What is it?

 

**Korra: It just doesn't feel right to me**

 

Asami: explain?

 

**Korra: When I first started there, I didn't feel any happiness or sadness, it felt weird**

 

**Korra: I wanted something adventurous, somewhere where I can be adventurous and Ba Sing Se University doesn't have it**

 

**Korra: Meanwhile in Republic City, I felt at ease** **and it felt a little bit like home to me**

 

Asami: You know at the end, I will support your decision no matter what

 

**Korra: And that's what I love about you**

 

**Korra: Also, do you guys have dorms?**

 

Asami: Yep, you're forced to share it

 

**Korra: Logical**

 

Asami: I don't have a roommate weirdly

 

**Korra: :O**

 

Asami: You're going to try to become my roommate?

 

**Korra: Hell yeah!**

 

Asami: I just hope I'll survive with your mess

 

**Korra: HEY! It isn't that bad!**

 

Asami: I got a lot of screenshots to prove it

 

**Korra: Fineeee**

 

Asami: Anyways I have to go to a business meeting, so I'll text you later

 

**Korra: Have fun Nerd!**

 

Asami: Bye Dork

* * *

 

**Group Chat: The Gang**

 

**Opal: WHAT DID YOU JUST DO MAKO?!!**

 

**Mako: I TOLD YOU I'M SORRY**

 

**Bolin: WHAT HAPPENED?**

 

**Korra: I'm confused**

 

**Opal: MAKO DECIDED TO BORROW ASAMI'S CAR BUT HE WAS TEXTING WHILE DRIVING AND CRASHED IN TO ANOTHER CAR**

 

**Bolin: NOW WE'RE GOING TO GIVE YOU MORE SHIT WHEN YOU'RE DRIVING**

 

**Korra: WHICH CAR WAS IT**

 

**Mako: The black one with red patterns...**

 

**Korra: IDIOT, THAT'S HER FAVORITE CAR THAT SHE BUILT ON HER OWN**

 

**Opal: YOU'RE SO DEAD**

 

**Mako: PLEASE HELP ME COVER IT UP**

 

**Mako: AND WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS CONCERNED FOR ME**

 

**Opal: YOU'RE TEXTING SO WE KNOW YOU'RE ALIVE**

 

**Korra: ASAMI IS GOING TO BEAT YOU UP SO HARD**

 

**Bolin: I CAN'T WAIT FOR THAT**

 

**Mako: JUST HELP ME OUT**

 

**Opal: YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN WITH THIS ONE**

 

**Bolin: We're scared of Asami**

 

**Korra: I wish you the best of luck**

 

 

Asami; YOU BROKE MY FUCKING CAR?!!!!

 

**Mako; IT WAS AN ACCIDENT**

 

Asami: I'M GOING TO "ACCIDENTLY" BREAK ALL YOUR BONES IN YOUR BODY MAKO!

 

**Mako: GUYS HELP!**

 

**Opal: We will always remember you**

 

**Bolin: I'll host your funeral**

 

**Korra: I'll dig your grave**

 

**Mako: I'M NOT DEAD**

 

Asami: YET

 

**Mako: FUCKING SHIT**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm bullying Mako a lot (no guilt at all) anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	17. Korra's Cousins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esna and Deska are coming to visit Korra but then someone else catches their eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Private Chat: Korra**

 

**Korra: PLEASEEE ASAMIIIIII!!!!!**

 

Asami: Korra, You live like 2 hours away from me, how are you able to make it to class in time when you're moving in with me for a week?

 

**Korra: I WILL FIND A SOLUTION BUT I DON'T WANNA LIVE WITH MY COUSINS**

 

Asami: They're probably not that bad

 

**Korra: Trust me, they are weird as fuck**

 

Asami: Isn't family supposed to support eachother?

 

**Korra: Yes but my dad and my uncle have a conflict going on, so they're not fond of eachother**

 

Asami: Conflicts doesn't prevent you from bonding with your other family

 

**Korra: They're weird Asami**

 

Asami: They can't be that bad

 

**Korra: On Halloween, they dressed up as witches and performed a e **xorcisme**  with their dolls**

 

Asami: Okay, that's slightly creepy and concerning

 

**Korra: Let me stay with you pleasseeeee!!!! *puppy eyes***

 

Asami: *looks away*

 

**Korra: *puppy eyes intensifies***

 

Asami: You're such a dork

 

**Korra: Did it work?**

 

Asami: Fine, you can stay over

 

**Korra: OMGG THANK YOU ASAMI, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH**

 

Asami: If...

 

**Korra: Oh no**

 

Asami: Bolin and Mako along with your cousins come over as well

 

**Korra: NOOOOOOOOOO**

 

Asami: You take it or leave it

 

**Korra: Arghhh fine Nerd**

 

Asami: How are you going to get in class on time if you're moving in?

 

**Korra: Oh, I talked with the principal and he allowed me to study a week in Republic City University to see if I like it there**

 

Asami: How did you do that?

 

**Korra: He owned me a favor to keep it short**

 

Asami: Just tell me

 

**Korra: He wanted to me to go on a date with his daughter since she has a crush on me**

 

Asami: Anything I need to be concerned of?

 

**Korra: That was like 6 months ago, the date was awkward and I wanted to leave ASAP**

 

Asami: Good because if I see someone stealing you, then they have huge problems awaiting for them

 

**Korra: You being protective is kinda hot**

 

Asami: That's what I'm good at 

 

**Korra: My cousins aside, I'm really excited to see you again**

 

Asami: You left like 2 weeks ago

 

**Korra: 2 weeks without you feel like 2 years**

 

Asami: Dork

 

**Korra: And you're my nerd :D**

* * *

**The Next Day**

 

**Group Chat: The Gang**

 

Asami: Your cousins are really fucking weird Korra

 

**Korra: I told you so**

 

**Mako: I'm always afraid that they're going to kill us**

 

**Bolin: That's why I sleep with a pan in my drawer**

 

**Opal: Why a pan?**

 

**Bolin: Idk, just wanted to replicate those girls in the movies when they smack someone in the face with a pan**

 

Asami: They asked me to buy them animal blood for their "business"

 

**Mako: I swear to god, they're going to make your house haunted**

 

**Opal: Why do they dress the same? I get that they are twins but this is just creepy on a whole new level**

 

**Bolin: That even we don't know**

 

**Korra: They always had this weird bond**

 

**Mako: Who's even Eska and who's Desna?**

 

**Korra: Eska is the girl and has purple eyeshadow**

 

**Opal: Still, you almost can't tell the difference**

 

**Bolin: Why is one of them looking at me weirdly?**

 

**Korra: Oh god**

 

**Mako: What is it?**

 

**Korra: I think she might be crushing on you**

 

**Bolin: THAT IS CRUSHING?**

 

**Korra: THEY HAVE WEIRD WAYS TO SHOW THEIR FEELINGS**

 

**Opal: SHE'S DEAD IF SHE TOUCHES YOU**

 

Asami: And I made a horrible mistake by inviting them over

 

**Mako: Let's just hope that we survive**

* * *

**Private Chat: Opal**

 

**Opal: What is Eska's weak spot?**

 

**Korra: You're really planning to fight her?**

 

**Opal: What do you think?**

 

**Korra: She has a weird spot on her shoulder that's really sensitive**

 

**Opal: Alright Thanks**

 

**Korra: Don't do anything stupid**

 

**Opal: I could say the same to you for multiple things**

 

**Korra: K bye**

 

**Opal: That's what I thought**

* * *

 

**Group Chat: The Gang**

 

Asami: And I thought this couldn't get worse

 

**Korra: At least they just handcuffed us and locked us up in the same room**

 

**Opal: Wait what happened?**

 

 **Asami:** Bolin is tied up in a chair, Mako is upside down and we're stuck in a room with handcuffs on

 

**Opal: How the fuck did that all happen?**

 

**Mako: I have no idea**

 

**Korra: How are you able to text?**

 

**Mako: They only tied up one of my arms to my legs**

 

**Opal: Dear lord**

 

Asami: They're performing this "ritual" and they brought a sheep in here

 

**Opal: How about Bolin?**

 

**Korra: I think Eska is forcing him to marry her**

 

**Bolin: HELP MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bolin has added Eska and Desna to The Gang**

 

**Eska and Desna: Hello fellow friends of our beloved cousin Korra**

 

**Mako: THIS COULDN'T GET WEIRDER BUT IT JUST DID**

 

**Korra: I forgot to tell you that they share a phone together**

 

Asami: When are we allowed to leave the room?

 

**Eska and Desna: Until our ritual is finished**

 

**Opal: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO BOLIN????**

 

**Eska and Desna: We are making sure he is joining our side**

 

**Mako: WHEN IS THIS RITUAL DONE??!!**

 

**Eska and Desna: Whenever our lovely Bolin agrees to join our side**

 

**Bolin: YOU'RE NOT GIVING ME A CHOICE RIGHT HERE**

 

Asami: Is duct taping his mouth needed?

 

**Eska and Desna: We're preparing the kiss when they officially confess their love for eachother**

 

**Opal: THAT'S FUCKING IT**

 

**Eska and Desna: Do you like our soon to be family Bolin?**

 

**Opal: HE'S MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS**

 

**Eska and Desna: It's always the short ones who have a temper**

 

**Opal: I'M NOT FUCKING SHORT**

 

**Eska and Desna: Her nature is interesting, fierce but aggressive**

 

**Korra: ARE YOU EVEN GOING TO HELP US OPAL???**

 

**Opal: I'M 5 MINUTES AWAY FROM BREAKING ALL OF YOU BONES ESKA!!!**

 

**Eska and Desna: We're supposed to be scared of you? That's like us being scared of a small mouse**

 

Asami: Opal is really going to go crazy if you continue

 

**Eska and Desna: We're highly trained warriors, prepared for the worst so we can rise**

 

**Mako: I'm seriously horrified of them**

 

**Bolin: YOU HAVE IT GOOD RIGHT NOW MAKO, I'M TIED UP AND BEING STARED DOWN**

 

**Korra: Listen to me the next time I tell you stuff Asami**

 

Asami: Noted

 

**Mako: Do you guys really have to text when you're are in the same room?**

 

**Korra: Ehh we're bored**

 

Asami: I'm just cuddling up with Korra since we're not being rescued right now

 

**Esna and Desna: I hear a door being knocked down**

 

**Korra: Oh god**

 

Asami: It's time for your funeral because you're not going to survive Opal's wrath

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

 

**Group Chat: The Gang**

 

**Bolin: OPAL I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW**

 

Asami: You really shouldn't mess with Opal

 

**Korra: I'm just glad we're free, I was getting hungry**

 

**Bolin: CAN WE REMOVE YOU'RE COUSINS NOW!!!**

 

**Korra: for sure**

 

**Korra has removed Eska and Desna from The Gang**

 

**Opal: I haven't been that mad since Huan broke my necklace**

 

**Bolin: You're badass Opal**

 

**Opal: Damn right!**

 

**Korra: Are you guys hungry?**

 

**Bolin: Yeah, after that "ritual", I felt drained**

 

**Opal: Fighting them did leave me with an appetite**

 

Asami: I skipped breakfast

 

**Korra: I heard Narook's is good**

 

**Opal: They have the best noodles ever**

 

**Bolin: Let's go!**

 

Asami: Dibs on the wheel!

 

**Korra: Should we leave my cousins unconscious and tied up tho?**

 

**Opal: They deserve it**

 

**Korra: Fair enough, let's go!**

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

**Mako: YOU GUYS FUCKING FORGOT ME!!!!!!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had fun writing this chapter lol anyways hope you enjoyed!


	18. Information aka note

Reason I haven't updated: 1. I was writing my other story The King's Daughter (cough definitely recommend reading it) and 2. i tripped over my headphone wire and my laptop fell and my hard disc broke (I'm so smart). I like to mention that I was also in a car accident yesterday because it was snowing, and my dad was driving the car over ice and it resulted us slipping and hitting another car and then we ended in a little canal (The canal was super small, there was no water and it wasn't that deep). I had such a great week can't you tell? xD 

 

But I'll try to update this story whenever I downloaded all my other software back (aka paying) because I use microsoft word to correct all my errors and that costs money but I'm poor lol. The next chapter will most likely come out next week but stay tuned for it!


	19. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad has a night out, what can go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK AT IT AGAIN, after buying everything, I can start writing chapters again xD

**Friday 8pm**

**Group Chat: The Gang**

 

**Bolin: WE'RE GOING TO PARTY UNTIL THERE'S NO TOMORROW!!!**

 

**Opal: We're still going to stay responsible**

 

**Mako: Last time we let ourselves go, It didn't end well**

 

**Korra: And that's why I stay sober to see you guys getting fucked over by the alcohol**

 

**Mako: Sometimes I wonder why we're hanging out with you**

 

**Korra: Because I'm awesome**

 

Asami: You have a big ego these days Korra

 

**Opal: Are you going to drink Korra?**

 

**Korra: I highly doubt it**

 

**Mako: She hasn't drank any alcohol for the past year**

 

**Bolin: YOU NEED TO LET YOURSELF GO GURL**

 

**Opal: I have the impression that Bolin is already drunk**

 

**Korra: He usually drinks one can of beer before we go out**

 

**Bolin: HELL YEAH!!!**

 

Asami: I hope we all make it out safe tonight

 

**Mako: You have high hopes Asami**

 

Asami: I have a boring meeting to attend to tomorrow and I don't want to sit it through with a headache

 

**Opal: Just try to drink less for tonight**

 

Asami: I'm responsible

 

**Korra: You legit drank half a bottle of wine yesterday because a business partner was flirting with you**

 

**Opal: And you tend to get emotional when you're drunk**

 

Asami: That guy was annoying as hell, if you guys were in my position, you would understand me

 

**Bolin: WE SHOULD HEAD OUT RIGHT NOW**

 

**Opal: Sounds more like a demand then a question**

 

**Mako: Because it usually is**

 

**Bolin: COME ON PARTY POOPERS!**

 

Asami: Oh dear

 

**Korra: The cab is arriving in 5 minutes**

 

**Mako: I'm not going to embarrass myself again tonight**

 

**Opal: I invited Wu to join us**

 

**Mako: I hate you**

 

Asami: This night is going to be more interesting than I thought

 

**Bolin: AGREED**

 

**Korra: Also please be responsible and don't try to get lost in the crowd**

 

**Opal: We'll try**

* * *

 

**2 hours later**

 

**Korra: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS?!!**

 

 

**Bolin: I'M NUKTUK, THE ALMIGHTY WARRIOR WHO SHALL NOT BE FOUND!!!**

 

**Korra: Spirits**

 

**Opal: WHY ARE WE LIVING RIGHT NOW, WHY AREN'T WE DEAD???**

 

**Korra: Because you're breathing**

 

**Mako: Me aNd Wu ArE pReTtY LiTtLe PrInCeSsEs**

 

**Korra: This is going to be the end of me tonight**

 

Asami: WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME KORRA! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!

 

**Korra: Yeah, you're being very responsible Asami**

 

Asami: MY HEART WILL GO ON!!!

 

**Bolin: I AS NUKTUK WILL KNOCK DOWN THOSE WHO SHALL STAND IN MY WAY**

 

**Korra: DON'T DO THAT, WE'RE GOING TO GET KICKED OUT**

 

**Opal: WHY DO PEOPLE GET SICK WHEN THEY'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG, DOES FAITH EXCIST?**

 

**Mako: I aM PrInCeSs ShArKbRoWs**

 

**Korra: *screenshots***

 

**Korra: Man, I'm going to have fun using this against you Mako**

 

**Mako: I SaId I'm PrInCeSs ShArKbRoWs!!!**

 

**Bolin: I WILL HONOR YOU AND DEFEND YOU PRINCESS SHARKBROWS!**

 

Asami: WHY COULDN'T YOU BE LIKE NUKTUK KORRA???

 

**Opal: IS THE EARTH EVEN ROUND???**

 

**Korra: I swear to god you guys are going to give me a headache without even drinking**

 

Asami: THIS RANDOM GUY IS FLIRTING WITH ME

 

**Korra: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU ASAMI?**

 

Asami: AT THE BAR

 

**Korra: STAY THERE!**

 

**Bolin: GO SAVE YOUR WOMAN KORRA!!!**

 

**Mako: Go SaVe PrInCeSs PrEtTy HaIr**

 

**Opal: DOES TRUE LOVE TRULY EXCIST?**

* * *

 

**Another 2 Hours Later**

 

**Bolin: THESE NOODLES ARE HEAVENLY**

 

**Opal: HOW DID FOOD GET IT'S SHAPE?!!**

 

**Mako: SuCh ReFiNeD FoOd**

 

Asami: MY TEARS TASTE SALTIER THAN THIS BROTH

 

**Korra: I'll get you some Belgium chocolates tomorrow**

 

Asami: YOU DO LOVE ME!!!

 

**Korra: I always have**

 

**Bolin: GET A ROOM**

 

**Opal: HOW FAR WOULD PEOPLE GO FOR LOVE?!!**

 

**Mako: So AdOrAbLe**

 

**Korra: Can you stop typing like that Mako?**

 

**Mako: It'S sHaRkBrOwS aNd No!!!**

 

**Korra: You're so going to regret this the next morning**

 

**Opal: HOW CAN NUKTUK EAT SO MANY BOWLS OF NOODLES?!!**

 

**Bolin: BECAUSE I AM THE ALMIGHTY WARRIOR**

 

**Mako: WhEre'S My LoVe?**

 

**Korra: He left like an hour ago**

 

**Mako: I nEeD hIm!!!**

 

**Korra: You have his number**

**Mako: I wAnT tO SeE hIm!!!**

 

**Korra: You will soon**

 

**Opal: IS A FROSTED MUFFIN A CUPCAKE???**

 

**Opal: DO ALIENS EXCIST???**

 

**Opal: COULD WE SURVIVE ON ANOTHER PLANET**

 

**Korra: Asami is the smart one out of all of us**

 

Asami: KORRA LOVES ME, MY LOVE KORRA DEEPLY CARES ABOUT ME!!!

 

**Korra: Well not at the moment**

 

**Bolin: I HAVE FINISHED MY MEAL, NOW I SHALL CONTINUE MY SEARCH!!!**

 

**Korra: YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!**

 

**Opal: IS MAGIC REAL???**

 

Asami: I AM CRYING TEARS OF HAPPYNESS BECAUSE MY LOVER LOVES ME!!!

 

**Korra: THIS CAB BETTER ARRIVES QUICKLY**

 

**Mako: My PrInCe ChArMiNg Is GoNe**

 

**Korra: I think I need to start drinking again after today**

* * *

**At Asami's Place**

 

**Bolin: THE FINAL DESTINATION AND ENEMY THAT NUKTUK HAS TO DEFEAT!!!**

 

**Opal: DOES OUR LIFE HAVE A PURPOSE!!!**

 

Asami: STAY WITH MY SIDE FOREVER KORRA!!!

 

**Korra: No, I don't know and I will always be by your side**

 

**Bolin: THE PRINCESS SHARKBROWS HAS FALLEN, I WILL AVENGE HER!!!**

 

**Korra: Pretty sure** **he fell asleep**

 

Asami: I... feel.... 

 

**Korra: There goes Asami**

 

**Opal: HOW DOES INTERCOURSE WITH THE SAME GENDER FEEL??!!**

 

**Bolin: MY LOVE HAS FALLEN, NOOOOO**

 

**Korra: THANK GOD BECAUSE I WASN'T GOING TO ANSWER THAT**

 

**Bolin: NOW I NUKTUK, WILL AVENGEefuehrijgr**

 

**Korra: And there goes Nuktuk and I have to carry them all to bed**

 

**Korra: Fuck My Life**

* * *

 

**The Next Morning**

 

**Opal: Urghh my head is killing me**

 

**Mako: I think I'm going to barf again**

 

**Bolin: I'm going to stay in my bed forever**

 

Asami: I have to get to a meeting in 3 hours and I feel like shit

 

**Korra: And you guys think you had a hard time**

 

**Mako: We weren't that horrible**

 

**Korra: *uploads screenshot***

 

**Mako: FUCK**

 

**Bolin: MY DAY SUDDENLY HAS GOTTEN BRIGHTER**

 

**Opal: lmao Mako**

 

Asami: This is hilarious

 

**Korra: The only thing that made it worth it**

 

**Opal: I want to apologize for yesterday Korra**

 

**Bolin: Yeah, I'm scrolling through our chat and I feel bad**

 

Asami: I didn't know I was that emotional while I'm drunk

 

**Opal: You cried the whole time while watching The Notebook and you barely cry**

 

**Korra: I think I'm going to sleep the whole day in**

 

Asami: I second that, I'm going to cancel the meeting for today, I'm sure my dad would understand

 

**Opal: Wait, who payed for everything?**

 

**Korra: Oh, I took Mako's credit card**

 

**Mako: COME FUCKING ON!!!**

 

 

**Korra: DoN't EvEr StEaL mY bAgeL aGaIn PrInCeSs ShArKbRoWs**

 

**Opal: I'm loving this group more and more every day**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels nice to be back again xD, Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	20. Favorite Youtuber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squad tells everyone who's their favorite youtuber but it goes out of hand as usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have nothing against these youtubers and I don't watch half of them lol

**Korra has created a new group chat**

**Korra has added Asami, Mako, Opal and Bolin**

 

**Korra has renamed the group chat as "New Group Chat Because Mako 'accidently' deleted the last one"**

 

**Mako: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT OKAY**

 

**Korra: How do you actually delete the group chat when you were deleting some contacts**

 

**Bolin: You barely have any contacts honestly**

 

Asami: The only contacts I have are either you guys or some business clients

 

**Mako: Why are you mad Korra?**

 

**Korra: That group chat held all of our memories, I still remember the time when we added Asami to it**

 

**Bolin: Dude, those were the days**

 

**Opal: *coughs***

 

**Bolin: But when we added Opal, it was the best**

 

**Opal: Thank you**

 

Asami: I took some backup photos from our group chats luckily

 

**Korra: OMG you're the best Sami!**

 

**Opal: Asami has a habit to capture important moments of her life on her phone**

 

**Bolin: :O we're important!!!**

 

Asami: Well of course, You guys are my friends and girlfriend

 

**Mako: This is seriously too cute**

 

**Korra: Never thought you would use that word**

 

**Mako: I'm half gay, gimma a break**

 

**Bolin: I thought you were a lesbian?**

 

**Mako: I honestly hate you**

 

**Bolin: Love you too sister!**

 

**Mako has left the group chat**

 

**Opal: Will he come back?**

 

**Korra: Eventually, he needs some time to doze off**

 

**Bolin: Tbh we should start treating him with more respect, he has done so many things for us**

 

Asami: I was afraid to mention it but yeah

 

**Korra: How about we take him out to brunch**

 

Asami: If you stop stealing his money then sure

 

**Bolin: Great idea! And afterwards we can go to an arcade!**

 

**Opal: Count me in**

 

**Korra: Time to go poor again**

 

Asami: It's for a good cause 

 

**Korra: I'm seriously debating right now if it is**

 

**Bolin: How about you pay for brunch and I'll pay for the arcade?**

 

**Korra: I can work with that**

 

Asami: Mako texted me to be added again

 

**Opal: Why you?**

 

Asami: No comment

 

**Korra: I would tell you but Asami is going to rip my arm off if I did**

 

**Bolin: I'll get it out of Mako somehow**

 

**Korra has added Mako to "New Group Chat Because Mako 'accidently' deleted the last one"**

 

**Mako: Thanks for passing the message Asami and can we change our group name now?**

 

**Korra: Fine, any suggestions**

 

**Bolin: PABU!**

 

**Korra: Denied**

 

Asami: How about The Squad

 

**Bolin: I guess that's better than mine...**

 

**Opal: I have oreos**

 

**Bolin: GREAT NAME ASAMI**

 

**Korra: I can work with that**

 

**Mako: I think it's great**

 

**Korra: The Squad it is**

 

**Korra has changed the group name to "The Squad"**

 

**Korra: It's still sad to leave the old memories behind**

 

**Opal: But with opportunity comes new memories**

 

**Bolin: Yeah, I can't wait to find out what's going to happen in the future!**

 

**Korra: Completely out of topic but who are your guys favorite Youtuber?**

 

**Bolin: DUDEEE I LOVE MARKIPLIER**

 

**Opal: I personally like Liza Koshy**

 

**Bolin: Omg she's the queen of Youtube**

 

Asami: I like primitive technology

 

**Mako: That's so typical for you**

Asami: I mean think about, how our kind used to be, building homes from scratch and then evolving in cars, machines; etc. It's just fascinating to see the changes history has made

 

**Korra: I can see your point but I do agree it's interesting to see how everything evolved.**

 

**Mako: You guys are so nerdy but dorky at the same time**

 

**Korra: That's why she's my nerd**

 

Asami: And you're my Dork

 

**Bolin: ADORABLE!!!**

 

**Opal: Seriously get a room but that was cute...**

 

**Mako: I'm going to barf**

 

**Korra: As if you and Wu are smoochy smoochy with eachother**

 

**Mako: We do romantic things together**

 

**Bolin: You mean Wu climbing up your shoulders while you act like his horse is being romantic, then you have some serious issues**

 

**Opal: LOL you call that romantic, that's acting like toddlers**

 

**Mako: Shut up**

 

**Korra: Don't get me started on them dressing up**

 

Asami: I think Mako and Wu's relationship is more like a dad and daughter moments

 

**Mako: ANYWAYS MOVING ON, Who is your favorite youtuber Korra?**

 

**Korra: This is such a tough decision but I have to go with The Try Guys**

 

**Mako: They certainly have been more creative after leaving Buzzfeed**

 

Asami: I think it's great their educating people like us about daily topics, like drunk driving and that stuff

 

**Opal: Yeah but honestly I want the Try Wives to have a channel**

 

**Bolin: DUDE they are dope!**

 

**Mako: They match their husband's personality so well!**

 

**Korra: When they announced Zach's secret girlfriend Maggie, I almost died from cuteness overload**

 

**Bolin: He's such a small bean, we must keep him cuz he's precious.**

 

Asami: Anyways, who's your favorite youtuber Mako?

 

**Mako: Don't get mad when I tell you guys**

 

**Korra: Are you that a** **shamed?**

 

**Mako: Not many people agree with my choice, I'll just say it that way**

 

**Opal: I think it's fine, everyone has their own opinion**

 

Asami: We all decided to respect you some more from now on, so we will not judge you by your choice

 

**Korra: Yep and we're paying for brunch and arcade after**

 

**Mako: Not with my money again**

 

**Bolin: No me and Korra's, we're going poor just for you**

 

**Mako: That's probably one of the nicest things you guys have done for me**

 

**Korra: The life of a college student: surviving on instant noodles, plastic utensils and plates.**

 

**Opal: Mood**

 

Asami: Anyways who is it?

 

**Mako: Logan Paul**

 

**Korra: Bolin, we're not paying for this anymore**

 

**Bolin: How about we just go without Mako**

 

**Opal: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU LIKE HIS CONTENT**

 

Asami: I can't stand the Pauls, they always find a way to advertise their merch and their fake ass videos

 

**Mako: YOU GUYS SAID YOU WOULDN'T JUDGE**

 

**Bolin: Dude liking the Pauls is being those 9 year old fanboys**

 

**Korra: No wonder you let Wu ride your shoulders**

 

**Mako: Okay look, I know you guys hate them but apart from their scandals, they are brothers working on their videos every day. They are willing to spent the effort on all of this and willing to accept the backlash that they get on every single video but you got to admit that they have the willpower.**

 

**Korra: .... I guess you have a point**

 

**Opal: ..Fine**

 

**Bolin: Alright, I accept your choice Mako and sorry for insulting you**

 

Asami: ...I'm sorry for you and insulting them

 

**Mako: Thank you for your maturity on this**

 

**Korra: Is it a bad time to say I think the KSI vs Logan Paul boxing match was rigged**

 

**Opal: Dude, I totally agree**

 

**Bolin: KSI SHOULD HAVE WON BUT NO IT'S A DRAWWWW**

 

Asami: Their next boxing match is in May, I can book tickets for us?

 

**Mako: Just saying, Logan did his best too and yes**

 

**Bolin: ASAMI IF YOU DO THAT, THEN YOU'RE MY NEW BEST FRIEND**

 

**Korra: I FEEL BETRAYED BUT YES ASAMI DO IT!!!**

 

Asami: Alright, I'll book them whenever the ticket sales start

 

**Bolin: In all honestly; I would like a boxing match with Korra against Mako**

 

**Opal: Korra would win easily**

 

Asami: I do agree on that

 

**Mako: She's such a shortie, I can defeat her in no time**

 

**Korra: Watch out what you say Sharkbrows**

 

**Mako: What you gonna do? Kick me in the balls?**

 

**Korra: There's barely anything to hit there**

 

**Mako: BITCH IT'S FUCKING ON**

 

**Bolin: HELL YES I'M GETTING THE SNACKS**

 

**Opal: We have to drag their asses to the hospital again probably**

 

Asami: Still I want to see them fight, it will be worth it

 

**Opal: Tbh speaking of Worth It, That's the only good show on Buzzfeed honestly**

 

Asami: True, all their other videos are them running out of ideas

 

**Bolin: Guys, I think you need to help me drag Korra and Mako to the hospital...**

 

**Opal: Oh boy, what now**

 

**Bolin: Korra kicked Mako in the balls and face but she stumbled back and hit her head on that glass table that is now shattered everywhere...**

 

Asami: I swear to god

 

**Bolin: At least we got a good show out of it...**

 

**Opal: Korra is right, there's barely anything to hit there**

 

Asami: I've seen dogs with a bigger package than him

 

**Bolin: STOP IT I'M DYING OF LAUGHTER!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watch try guys, worth it but not the rest of them xD. Anyways been a while since I updated but I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D, see you in the next one!


	21. Overwatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang decided to play overwatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been addicted to overwatch even tho I don't play the game lol #MyLogic

**Group Chat: The Squad**

 

**Bolin: DUDES! We should play Overwatch**

 

**Mako: I'm on a date with Wu, so pass**

 

**Korra: Me and Asami are riding those Turtleducks**

 

Asami: We're going to be here for awhile.

 

**Opal: I'm at the vet with Juicy**

 

**Mako: To sum it all up: we're busy**

 

**Bolin: Party poopers, you guys are gonna luv this game**

 

**Korra: Last time, you suggested playing Bendy's Basics**

 

**Opal: Oh god, not that game**

 

**Mako: I still have fucking nightmares**

 

Asami: I finished that game in a span of 15 minutes

 

**Mako: ...**

 

**Opal: ...**

 

**Korra: ...**

 

**Bolin: ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING HUMAN???!!**

 

Asami: Ask Korra

 

**Korra: She looks pretty real to me**

 

**Mako: Yo Bolin, I think Asami did some plastic surgery**

 

Asami: FUCKING EXCUSE ME

 

**Mako: SHIT, I'M STILL IN THE GROUP CHAT**

 

**Opal: You're never going to sleep EVER again**

 

**Korra: I swear to god, I'm going to rip you in half Mako**

 

**Mako: IT WAS MEANT AS A JOKE**

 

Asami: SO, YOU'RE SAYING I'M FUCKING UGLY?!!

 

**Bolin: Press F to pay respect**

 

**Bolin: F**

 

**Opal: F**

 

**Korra: F**

 

Asami: I'm going to make sure your life is going to be a living hell

 

**Mako: GUYS, HELP ME PLEASE!!!**

 

**Bolin: You pretty much did this to yourself bud**

 

**Opal: Asami and Korra are on their way**

 

**Mako: SHIT**

* * *

 

**Bolin: So, what happened in the last hour**

 

**Opal: Juicy got his shots and I'm pretty sure Korra and (mostly) Asami killed Mako**

 

**Bolin: Oh so nothing horrible?**

 

**Mako: FUCK YOU**

 

Asami: How's your arm Mako?

 

**Mako: FUCKING BROKEN THANKS TO YOU**

 

Asami: Good

 

**Korra: Overwatch does look interesting**

 

**Bolin: Told you! My main is Reinhardt cause he's big and strong just like me**

 

**Opal: I'm up for a round**

 

Asami: I need some stress relief, so sure

 

**Opal: Isn't Korra your stress relief ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

Asami: OPALLLL!!!!!!!

 

**Bolin: TMI**

 

**Korra: WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT IT!**

 

**Opal: Whatever but still ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

**Mako: CAN WE JUST PLAY A GAME SO I CAN TRY TO IGNORE THE PAIN**

 

**Korra: Sure Sharkbrows, you can invite Wu too**

 

**Mako: I hate you all**

 

**Bolin: Fake news, you totally love us**

 

**Mako: I LOVE NOBODY**

 

**Korra has added Wu to the group chat**

 

**Wu: :c**

 

**Mako: EXCEPT FOR YOU**

 

**Wu: :)**

 

**Wu: anyways, heyyy guysssssss I can't wait to bond with y'all**

 

**Korra: Oh god**

 

**Opal: Please no**

 

Asami: Kill me

 

**Mako: Gladly**

 

Asami: fuck off

**Bolin: Btw Mako, how are you going to play with one arm?**

 

**Mako: Asami broke my arm not my fingers**

 

Asami: You're lucky that I'm considerate

 

**Wu: I'm sowwy that my little hunk is hurt :ccc**

 

 **Mako: It's not your fault and I love you** ❤

 

 

 **Wu:** ❤

 

 

**Korra: GAYYYYYY**

 

**Bolin: GAYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

 

**Mako: SHUT UP, YOU'RE GAY TOO KORRA**

 

**Korra: EXCUSE ME, I'M BI**

 

**Mako: SAME THING**

 

Asami: Gay people are only attracted to their own gender, though gay is sometimes used as an umbrella term for the entire LGBTQIA+ community. Bisexual people, on the other hand, are attracted to two genders. These genders don’t have to be male and female. A bisexual person might be attracted to people who identify as genderfluid (a person whose gender (fluctuates) and, separately, people who identify as male. There are many more genders, and many more potential combinations. The attraction doesn’t have to be equal.

 

**Opal: Tf, you good Asami?**

 

Asami: Perfectly stable

 

**Korra: GET REKT MAKO**

 

**Mako: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

 

**Bolin: Calm down sharkbrows**

 

**Wu: I'll give you a lot of kisses when I come to visit you**

 

**Mako: .... Fine**

 

**Bolin: ALRIGHT! Who's your main?**

 

**Korra: I chose Pharah**

 

Asami: Mercy

 

**Mako: That's so typical for you two**

 

**Opal: Pharmercy is bomb, don't you dare ship anything else**

 

**Mako: I'm Genji**

 

**Opal: Widowmaker**

 

**Wu: WRECKING BALL!!!**

 

**Bolin: Why him?**

 

**Wu: Cause he's a smart hamster!**

 

**Opal: And small like you**

 

**Wu: BISH WANNA FIGHT?**

 

**Opal: I don't want to get in a fight that won't even last a second**

 

**Bolin: OOOHHH BURN**

 

**Korra: DAMN OPAL**

 

Asami: You're going to need some ice

 

**Mako: You see what I'm dealing with every day**

 

**Wu: I get it my hunk**

 

**Bolin: Anyways let's go play a round!**

* * *

**Mako: ASAMI, WHERE ARE YOU**

 

Asami: HEALING KORRA

 

**Mako: I NEED HEALING**

 

**Opal: THAT'S SUCH A FUCKING GENJI MAIN**

 

**Wu: DON'T FUCKING INSULT MAH BOYFRIEND, YOU PURPLE FREAK**

 

**Opal: GO FUCKING ATTACK ON YOUR OWN THEN!!!**

 

**Korra: YES, I KILLED HANZO**

 

**Mako: THAT WAS MY FUCKING KILL KORRA**

 

Asami: You should spend more time trying to be a good team player, then waiting for someone to heal you, pro tip: nobody fucking likes you

 

**Bolin: F**

 

**Korra: F**

 

**Opal: F**

 

**Wu: F**

 

**Mako: I HATE MY LIFE**

* * *

 

**Bolin: BASTION IS NERFING ME!!!**

 

**Opal: I'M TRYING TO SNIPE HIM**

 

**Wu: I DESTROYED JUNKRAT**

 

Asami: Someone who actually does their job 

 

**Mako: DON'T EVEN FUCKING START ASAMI**

 

**Bolin: GUYS, WE NEED TO GO FOR THE OBJECTIVE THAN KILLING PEOPLE**

 

**Korra: Wait, there was an objective?**

 

**Opal: This game is not about killing?**

 

**Bolin: Lord, have mercy on me**

 

Asami: I'm not near you

 

**Bolin: I MEAN FIGURALLY**

 

**Wu: Hammond isss sooo flufffyyyyy**

 

**Korra: FOCUS ON THE GAME NOT THE CHARACTER FOR GOD SAKE!**

* * *

 

**Private Chat: Korra**

 

Asami: This game is only improving my stress rate at this point

 

**Korra: Sorry, Bolin's games can be intense**

 

Asami: You can make it up to me later ;)

 

**Korra: Naughty Angel ;)**

* * *

**Opal: KORRA AND ASAMI, STOP SEXTING AND PLAY THE GAME**

**Mako: REALLY?!**

 

**Korra: More than you can ever get**

 

**Mako: 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**

 

**Bolin: Mako.Exe has stopped working**

 

Asami: It's not like he was important or something

 

**Opal: I'm going to die of laughter, seriously stop it**

 

**Bolin: GUYS, WE WON THE GAME**

 

**Korra: Honestly, I don't think the win was worth everything we had to suffer through**

 

**Opal: Shush, you're going to get laid later by Asami**

 

**Wu: GROSS**

 

Asami: That's called love, something nobody has ever given you

 

**Bolin: F**

 

**Opal: F**

 

**Korra: F**

 

**Mako: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DISRESPECTING US?!!**

 

Asami: Now you know how it feels to be a Mercy main

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Also #SavageAsami


	22. College Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The complications of college in one chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I'm not in college

**Private Chat: Korra**

 

Asami: Babe, do you know where my 15-page essay is?

 

**Korra: I don't know, you know my room is clean since you basically forced me to do it**

 

Asami: You were satisfied with your reward

 

**Korra: Speaking of it, can I get that reward again ;)**

 

Asami: Maybeeee... if you help me find my essay

 

**Korra: On my way!**

 

Asami: Why are there ketchup stains everywhere?

 

**Korra: Bolin got tipsy and decided to act like a girl on her period**

 

Asami: Oh god

 

**Korra: Mako, Opal and I decided to never give Bolin tequila again**

 

Asami: Wait, were you guys on the coffee table?

 

**Korra: SHIT**

 

Asami: YOU ALL WILL FUCKING DIE

* * *

  **Group Chat: The Squad**

 

**Bolin: I'm pretty sure Asami ripped one of my teeth off**

 

**Opal: I'm glad I wasn't there**

 

**Bolin: Next time take me with you to your parents**

 

**Opal: I'll keep that in mind**

 

**Mako: Am I the only one who's locked up in the janitor closet?**

 

**Korra: Yes**

 

**Mako: Fuck me**

 

Asami: Good thing I saved my essay 

 

**Bolin: YOU DID WHAT???**

 

**Mako: SO, WE GOT BEAT UP FOR NOTHING!!!**

 

**Korra: YOU'RE SO EVIL BUT IT'S HOT**

 

**Bolin: LEAVE YOUR GAY THOUGHTS BEHIND FOR ONE SECOND KORRA**

 

Asami: Yeah, I just want to show you guys not to mess with my stuff

 

**Korra: I don't think I will ever forget it**

 

**Opal: That's why I'm best friends with Asami**

 

Asami: Opal, did you take my shampoo?

 

**Opal: Yeah, why?**

 

Asami: That was the limited-edition shampoo from France that is sold out

 

**Opal: I'M NEVER COMING BACK, GOODBYE GUYS**

 

**Bolin: DON'T DIE**

 

Asami: I know where your parents live Opal, don't try to hide when I come to find you

 

**Opal: SHITTTTTTT**

 

**Korra: Still super hot**

 

**Mako: STOP BEING AN USELESS BISEXUAL AND COME HELP ME!!!!**

* * *

 

 

**Bolin: I haven't gotten any texts from Opal in the previous 3 hours**

 

**Mako: I think Asami killed her**

 

**Opal: I WISH**

 

**Mako: Never mind**

 

Asami: I'm making Opal run laps around her backyard

 

**Korra: That doesn't seem like a horrible punishment**

 

**Asami: While there's 3 barking dogs after her**

 

**Korra: I take that back**

 

**Bolin: YOU KNOW OPAL IS HORRIBLY AFRAID OF THEM?!!**

 

Asami: That's what people get for taking my stuff, if you don't want to be next then stay the fuck away

 

**Korra: So hotttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

 

**Mako: I think Korra has stopped working**

 

**Bolin: I think so too**

* * *

  **A week later**

 

**Mako: Why did they fucking assign me with Tahno**

 

**Korra: Cuz ur luck is terrible**

 

**Bolin: Because you thought taking economics was a smart choice for later**

 

Asami: It's terrible, you learn nothing but random numbers on the screen almost every day

 

**Opal: Omg you remember when we had to make a project about food pricing over the last 10 years?**

 

Asami: That was the first time I haven't slept for a week

 

**Korra: Promise me, you'll get enough sleep these days**

Asami: Only if you sleep by my side everyday

 

**Korra: I'd do that in a heartbeat**

 

Asami: ;)

 

**Korra: ;)**

 

**Opal: Seriously get a room, If you wanna flirt, slide in to eachoter's DM's**

 

**Korra: Already did :P**

 

**Bolin: o-O**

 

**Mako: TMI TMI TMI**

 

**Opal: you guys are cute but disgusting at the same time**

 

Asami: Worth it

 

**Mako: But seriously, our project is due tomorrow and he hasn't done his part yet!!!**

 

**Bolin: That's nothing new, he's a douchebag**

 

**Opal: That's why everyone avoids teaming up with him**

 

Asami: It probably ends up in you doing his part of the project and him getting his grades without doing anything

 

**Mako: Is there anyway I can do this project solo**

 

**Opal: My aunt is mean as fuck, I wouldn't try unless you want to turn deaf**

 

**Bolin: Why does she even work here? It's already bad enough since you introduced me as your boyfriend to her**

 

**Opal: She had a fling with principal Tenzin, eventually he dumped her for someone else**

 

**Mako: That's rough, I wouldn't do anything like that**

**Writer: Yeah you SUREEEE WOULDN'TTTT DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT, *COUGH* THROWBACK SEASON 1 AND 2 OF LOK *COUGH* *SHADY AS FUCK***

 

**Bolin: WHO THE FUCK IS THAT**

 

**Writer: ohh GOTTA WATER MY DOGS AND TAKE MY PLANTS ON A WALK BYE! (My Social skills IRL)**

 

**Writer has left The Squad**

 

**Opal: That was bizarre**

 

**Korra: Tell me about it**

 

Asami: I wonder what she meant

 

**Mako: How do you know if it's a she? It could have been a 40 year old man**

 

**Writer: Bitch, I will fuck you up**

 

**Mako: I THOUGHT YOU LEFT**

 

**Writer: YOU BETTER PREPARE FOR A FIGHT YOU CHEATING SHARKBROWS**

 

**Bolin: Whoever this 'Writer' person is, I like her**

 

**Opal: Agreed**

 

**Korra: Me 2**

 

Asami: Me 3

 

**Mako: HELP, HE HAS A CHAINSAW!!!**

 

**Writer: I'M A SHE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!!**

 

**Opal: At least the group project isn't your biggest worry right now**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a month and I'm sorry xD, just had alot of homework, writer's block and no motivation. Also this chapter wasn't planned to have me in it but guess what I am the writer afterall MUHAHHA. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter (it's a bit shorter than usual)


	23. Roasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going to get toasty in here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING FOR A MONTH, I just got lazy :c

**The totally secret group chat Asami doesn't know about and Mako smells Chat**

 

**Korra: I swear to god, this chat title is going to make my eyes drop out of my head**

 

**Bolin: It's pure awesomeness**

 

**Mako: Except the last part**

 

**Korra: Except the last part, cause that is 100% accurate**

 

**Mako: I hate you**

 

**Korra: Go take a shower first smelly**

 

**Bolin: Anyways, where's my angel :D**

 

**Opal: Sorry, Bataar Jr was looking through my phone**

 

**Mako: 20 bucks that Opal punched him in the face**

 

**Bolin: 30 bucks that she knocked him out**

 

**Korra: Not again...**

 

**Opal: I punched him but he didn't go unconscious**

 

**Mako: TAKE THAT BOLIN, 30 BUCKS ASAP**

 

**Bolin: I HATE YOU SOO MUCHHHH**

 

**Opal: It was dang close tho...**

 

**Korra: Again why are we not adding Asami to this?**

 

**Mako: Cause you two are gross**

 

**Korra: Hey sharkbrows, use that 30 bucks to buy u some soap and shampoo then getting them from the free samples sector of the mall**

 

**Mako: Fuck you, free samples are life**

 

**Bolin: I swear that ur more cheaper than our grandma**

 

**Opal: Dear god not her, her poster of the "earth queen" is scary as heck**

 

**Mako: At least we have a better bond then you**

 

**Bolin: Yeah with one dollar tea from the dollar store, and some questionable cookies that you got from a dumpster**

 

**Opal: I can't believe he went in to that dumpster to retrieve cookies that were one day before the expiring date**

 

**Mako: YOU CAN'T JUST THROW AWAY A PACKAGE OF PERFECTLY FINE COOKIES**

 

**Bolin: They belonged in the trash, they smelled horrible**

 

**Korra: Hey, that's where u came from Mako! It all makes sense!**

 

**Opal: ROFL**

 

**Bolin: DYING ON THE INSIDE**

 

**Mako has left the group chat**

* * *

 

**Private Message: Mako**

 

**Mako: How can u date a girl that has the maturity of a 15 year old?**

 

Asami: Sometimes I even don't know...

 

**Mako: Our Star Wars marathon is still going through right?**

 

Asami: You better bring the lightsabers

 

**Mako: Luke, I am your father**

 

Asami: May the force be with you

* * *

**Group chat: The Squad**

 

**Bolin: Which Mouse stands on 2 legs?**

 

**Mako: Idfk**

 

**Bolin: Mickey Mouse you idiot**

 

**Korra: Roasted**

 

Asami: Korra, do you even know what a roast is

 

**Korra: Dinner last night**

 

**Opal: OUCH**

 

**Bolin: Oof**

 

**Mako: That is harsh**

 

Asami: I SLIGHTLY burned it okay, I'm trying

 

**Korra: Leave the cooking to me darling**

 

**Opal: You should, I would stay with Korra forever if she cooked for me for the rest of my life**

 

**Bolin: What about my cooking :c**

 

**Opal: Wait, that was food?**

 

**Korra: ROASTED**

 

**Mako: OOOHHHH**

 

Asami: Dang Opal

 

**Bolin: I HAVE FEELINGS YOU KNOW :c**

 

**Opal: Sorry sweetheart**

 

**Bolin: You're forgiven :D**

 

**Opal: Love youu**

 

**Bolin: Love you tooo**

 

**Korra: And you guys call us gross**

 

**Mako: you guys do way more than kissing in public js**

 

**Korra: More than you get in a month from Wu**

 

**Bolin: DOUBLE OOF**

 

**Opal: triple oof**

 

Asami: *sips the tea and watches the drama unfold*

 

**Mako: At least I actually admitted my feelings then acting like a coward and denying them**

 

**Opal: OOFS ALL AROUND**

 

**Bolin: WALMARTTTTTTTT**

 

Asami: Can't believe you took that Jake Paul quote

 

**Bolin: don't judge**

 

**Korra: With ur spaghetti body and common sense of a 5 year old, Wu must have had some pity on you**

 

**Mako: BITCH, YOU DON'T**

 

**Opal: OOOH THIS IS GETTING BETTER**

 

**Bolin: IS THIS REAL**

 

Asami: Shouldn't we stop this?

 

**Bolin: if you make mistakes, you're going to learn from them**

 

**Opal: Mako is still talking, so he hasn't**

 

**Mako: Says the coward who ran away for 3 weeks to avoid Kuvira because she called you "cute"**

 

**Korra: At least I'm not trying to fish out compliments by myself in the mirror every day**

 

**Bolin: ROFLLL**

 

**Opal: LMAO**

 

Asami: Lord have mercy....

 

**Writer: Mercy has been granted**

 

Asami: wait, you're still here

 

**Writer: I'm the reason this fic exists :P**

 

Asami: good point

 

**Bolin: Wait, What fic?**

 

**Writer: ehmm... that one about Naga and Pabu playing in the snow together yea!!...**

 

**Bolin: I love that one! Thank you for writing it :D**

 

**Writer: No problem hehe.. Now I need to take my plants on a walk**

 

**Korra: Have a great walk!**

 

**Bolin: Have fun :D**

 

**Opal: Bye!**

 

Asami: Later

 

**Mako: No one going to talk about this Writer person?**

 

**Korra: Trying to draw attention away because you lost huh**

 

**Mako: Listen, I don't like when were like this and we're both responsible adults, can we just talk out our problems then trying to avoid them?**

 

**Bolin: Mr future detective back at it again**

 

**Opal: Borinnnggg**

 

Asami: I needed to refill my tea anyway

 

**Korra: I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU EATING MY CHOCOLATE CAKE SLICE THAT MY MOM MADE**

 

**Mako: I THOUGHT IT WAS FROM OUR SCHOOL CAFETERIA**

 

**Bolin: DUDE THAT QUALITY OF THAT CAKE WAS TOO MOIST, THOSE FROM SCHOOL ARE HARD AS A ROCK**

 

**Opal: YOU ATE SENNA'S CAKE??!!!**

 

Asami: O M G NO

 

**Korra: SHE ONLY MAKES THIS SPECIAL CHOCOLATE CAKE ON SPECIAL EVENTS, WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR A DANG LONG TIME BEFORE SHE MAKES IT AGAIN**

 

**Opal: You don't mess with a woman's food!**

 

**Bolin: Agreed!**

 

**Mako: Bolin, you're a guy...**

 

**Bolin: Yes I am, with you it's questionable**

 

**Mako: I'm totally a dude!**

 

**Korra: With the Tic Tac down there, It's questionable**

 

**Bolin: I  C-A-N-T  A-N-Y-M-O-R-E**

 

**Opal: LOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLl**

 

Asami: you also forgot to mention those gumballs down there

 

**Bolin: ASAMI OMG**

 

**Opal: YOU'RE KILLING ME**

 

**Korra: LMAOOO**

 

**Mako: ... I'm moving to Ba Sing Se again**

 

**Mako has left the group chat**

 

**Bolin: Sooo, who has his credit card?**

 

**Opal: I did :)**

 

**Korra: Nice job Opal**

 

Asami: The car is outside

 

**Korra: Let's get shopping!**

 

**Opal: We can actually get him some deodorant**

 

**Bolin: Please get him some shampoo that isn't unscented**

 

Asami: I feel like Mako has some sexual tension going on

 

**Korra: We can't help it that he isn't getting any**

 

**Bolin: We can always buy him some relief**

 

**Opal: Gross...**

 

**Korra: How about that small water bottle**

 

**Bolin: MY LUNGS ARE KILLING ME**

 

**Opal: I CAN'T BREATHE**

 

Asami: Even if you have the maturity of a 15 year old, I still dang love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed, also sorry for not updating the story xD Also I roast Mako too much but I see no complaints yet


	24. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents try to create a group chat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be interesting...

**Hiroshi has created a group chat**

 

**Hiroshi has added Tonraq, Senna, Suyin, Tenzin, Pema, Lin**

 

**Hiroshi: Thank you for joining this**

 

**Tenzin: Technically you forced us in here**

 

**Lin: And why the fuck am I here, I'm not a parent**

 

**Pema: Lin, honey**

 

**Senna: you're technically the babysitter of our kids**

 

**Suyin: It would be a great preparation for later, if you're going to have kids!**

 

**Lin: Fuck kids, these morons are already a mouth full to deal with it**

 

**Tenzin: Like yourself?**

 

**Lin:...**

 

**Suyin: HA, GOOD ONE TENZIN!!!**

 

**Suyin: I mean that was inappropriate**

 

**Hiroshi: Let's get back to our main focus**

 

**Tenzin: How our lives became hell when we got children?**

 

**Pema: How I had to push out 4 devils out of me?**

 

**Senna: How I got a child that preferred her dad over me?**

 

**Tonraq: How I had to see my child grow up so soon and not accepting it?**

 

**Lin: How I want to kick those kids asses for messing with me?**

 

**Hiroshi: well... damn...**

 

**Pema: Anyways, how is your daughter Hiroshi?**

 

**Hiroshi: She is doing great at college!**

 

**Suyin: I'm glad our daughters became best friends, their good influences on eachother!**

 

**Lin: Then you have those 3 other rascals**

 

**Senna: Hey! I can only call my daughter a rascal**

**Tonraq: She's more like a tough polar bear nowadays**

 

**Hiroshi: That aside now, what do you think of the relationship of my daughter and yours?**

 

**Tonraq: As long as they find a way to get kids so I can become an awesome grandpa, I have no complaints**

 

**Senna: As long as my daughter is happy, then I am happy**

 

**Pema: You want grandchildren also, don't you?**

 

**Senna: Gurl, I'm not getting younger so yes ASAP**

 

**Lin: I thought this chat has some responsible adults, guess not**

 

**Tenzin: Yeah Lin, Thank you for telling us and being honest with yourself for once**

 

**Senna: BAHHAHAHA**

 

**Tonraq: as the cool kids would do it, *DABS***

 

**Suyin: That's an old meme...**

 

**Lin: LOOK, I'M SORRY FOR KICKING YOUR BROTHER IN TO A CAR**

 

**Tenzin: He might be a pain in the ass, but he's the only family member I can slightly tolerate**

 

**Hiroshi: What about Kya?**

 

**Tenzin: She's fucking scary, have you seen her Instagram pictures?**

 

**Tonraq: Idk how she bends a sword like that**

 

**Senna: ...**

 

**Lin: ...**

 

**Hiroshi: ...**

 

**Tenzin: ...**

 

**Suyin: ...**

 

**Tonraq: What?**

 

**Senna: Anyways, have you found someone to do the lovey dovey Lin?**

 

**Lin: That's none of your fucking business**

 

**Tenzin: You are literally banging my sister every night Lin**

 

**Suyin: That's why you look way more relaxed at school**

 

**Senna: GET IT LIN**

 

**Lin: I AM FUCKING NOT**

 

**Tenzin: Then why did Meelo ask me at breakfast "Dad, what does "Mommy choke me harder" mean?"**

 

**Senna: LOOOLLLLLl**

 

**Tonraq: OHHH SNAP**

 

**Suyin: Never thought you guys were that kinky**

 

**Hirosho: And I thought I had issues**

 

**Lin has left the group chat**

 

**Hiroshi: That went well...**

 

**Tonraq: We should do this again soon**

 

**Senna: How about some tea tomorrow at Tenzin's place?**

 

**Suyin: Sounds delightful!**

 

**Pema: Sorry, I was trying to get Ikki to drop the knife**

 

**Senna: Why does your child have a knife?**

 

**Pema: She tried to cut her Barbie's hair with it**

 

**Tonraq: And I thought Korra was crazy for breaking our wall at 4 years old**

 

**Tenzin: What do you guys even feed her? She almost broke Bumi's hand in arm wrestling yesterday**

 

**Senna: Love and bacon**

 

**Tonraq: That's where she mostly gets it**

 

**Pema: I can't even remember the last time I had bacon, the good times when I wasn't a vegetarian**

 

**Tenzin: I thought you loved being vegetarian?**

 

**Pema: I do but sometimes I just get a craving for a bacon burger**

 

**Hiroshi has added Lin to the group chat**

 

**Lin: Seriously, leave me the fuck alone**

 

**Senna: I never noticed how similar you and Mako are in personalities**

 

**Lin: What the fuck does that mean**

 

**Tenzin: 1. Gets triggered very easily 2. Tries to be professional at all costs 3. Can't stand other people than their significant other**

 

**Lin: How about u baldie, was Pema the only cat that wasn't afraid of ur small cucumber?**

 

**Tonraq: LMAOOOO**

 

**Senna: MY LUNGS....**

 

**Hiroshi: Dear...**

 

**Suyin: I think I broke my chair by gripping it too hard from laughing but it was worth it**

 

**Pema: I can't deny that that was hilarious**

 

**Tenzin: Now I remember why I broke up with you**

 

**Lin: I wanted ur sister first but she was dating someone else, So I had to go with the second best**

 

**Tenzin: Excuse me**

 

**Lin: That was ur brother**

 

**Tenzin: FUCK YOU**

 

**Senna: PLEASE DON'T STOPPP**

 

**Suyin: HAHAHAHAH U STILL GOT IT LIN**

 

**Tonraq: WHY SHE'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE BEIFONGS**

 

**Pema: I think I woke Rohan up with my laughing...**

* * *

**Private Chat: Korra**

 

**Korra: Babe**

 

Asami: Yeah?

 

**Korra: Can we get some Korean BBQ rn**

 

Asami: Korra... It's 3am right now

 

**Korra: There's this shop that's open 24/7**

 

Asami: Why do you have the appetite of 3 full grown men?

 

**Korra: Blame my parents for feeding me with so much bacon**

 

Asami: I'm jealous of your metabolism

 

**Korra: Sooo, can we go?**

 

Asami: Fine, you owe me some cuddles later

 

**Korra: You're the best!**

* * *

 

**Hiroshi has renamed the group chat to "Parents Chat"**

 

**Lin: That's a fucking stupid name**

 

**Tenzin: Deal with it, you old hag**

 

**Suyin: No Tenzin....**

 

**Tonraq: You did not...**

 

**Senna: I was enjoying my short rib...**

 

**Hiroshi: Time to pay money for the repairs of this place...**

 

**Tenzin: What's the worst thing that can happen**

* * *

 

**Private chat: Korra**

 

Asami: Why is professor Beifong beating up principal Tenzin?

 

**Korra: Why are our parents posting Snapchat Stories about this?**

 

Asami: Should we just leave?

 

**Korra: There's a IHOP 3 streets from here**

 

Asami: Let's go there ASAP

 

**Korra: Right behind you babe!**

* * *

 

**Parents Chat**

 

**Tenzin: SAVE MeFUHE9IFUEIOFJNJIEFUIJFENFIJ**

 

**Senna: I'm going to get so many followers!**

 

**Tonraq: I'm going to beat you first to it Honey!**

 

**Suyin: You guys don't stand a chance against my 1283 followers!**

 

**Pema: I got the baby pictures, Fucking fight me**

 

**Hiroshi: What have I started...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you want more parents group chat! Also who said parents were adults :D. Hope you enjoyed


	25. Parents Vs Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the 2 groups clash, you know it's going to be fucking brutal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more post before the exams are killing me in 2 weeks xD

**Parents Chat**

 

**Tenzin: You know what I hate?**

 

**Lin: Your small cucumber**

 

**Tenzin: Changed my mind, it's fucking you**

 

**Lin: I didn't like it too, Kya can get way deeper than you can**

 

**Hiroshi: Dear...**

 

**Tonraq: HA, NICE ONE**

 

**Senna: I love this chat**

 

**Pema: How deep can she get?**

 

**Tenzin: WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS**

 

**Suyin added Kya to Parents Chat**

 

**Kya: Hey lovelies!**

 

**Pema: Hey sweetheart!**

 

**Suyin: Spill the tea, how deep can u get?**

 

**Tenzin: SUYIN!!!**

 

**Tonraq: Tenzin is being targeted so hard**

 

**Senna: That's what he said**

 

 **Kya: You still got it Honey, and I can get as deep as u desire** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Lin: Fucking love you babe**

 

**Kya: Love u 2**

 

**Tenzin: Fuck my life**

 

**Pema: Weren't you supposed to pick up Jinora from school?...**

 

**Tonraq; He is going to get murdered**

 

**Senna: Rip**

 

**Suyin: Nice knowing ya fellow**

 

**Hiroshi: We will dearly miss you**

 

**Lin: Not me**

 

**Tenzin: It's not like Pema is going to kill me**

 

**Hiroshi: You seriously underrate your own daughter...**

 

**Tenzin: What's the worst that can happen?**

 

**Suyin: Your choice Tenzin**

* * *

 

**Group Chat: The Squad**

 

**Korra: You guys comfortable that Jinora is going to come with us to the movies?**

 

**Mako: Did Tenzin forget to pick her up again**

 

**Korra: You just answered your question**

 

**Bolin: Poor Jinora**

 

**Opal: Meh, She has more time to spend with Kai**

 

Asami: I like talking to her, her intelligence almost equals mine

 

**Korra: Idk what you guys are talking about half of the time**

 

**Opal: It's complicated**

 

**Bolin: That nerd shit**

 

Asami: At least we are talking about our futures, while yours is probably going to land you in a dumpster

 

**Korra: OUCH**

 

**Mako: I felt that**

 

**Bolin: ...**

 

**Opal: Sorra babe, but that was a savagely awesome roast**

 

Asami: I wonder how our parents act towards eachother

 

**Korra: Like us but older**

 

**Opal: I swear, my parents are more immature than me**

 

**Mako: I'm glad our grandma is too old to know what a phone is**

 

**Bolin: I still don't know to this day if they like me or not**

 

**Opal: I would say neutral**

 

**Korra: Didn't they recently make a group chat for themselves?**

 

**Jinora: Yeah, my dad has more anger issues since he got added in there**

 

**Bolin: How the fuck did you get in here**

 

**Jinora: Kai was a hacker before he changed, It's really cool**

 

**Korra: Man, I remember him stealing from Bolin and Mako when we met him the first time in Ba Sing Se**

 

**Mako: I still have some anger towards him**

 

**Opal: You will have another chance to buy a My Little Pony figure**

 

Mako: **THEY STOPPED MAKING RAINBOW DASH EXACTLY THAT DAY, THEY ARE NEVER COMING BACK**

 

**Bolin: GO ON FUCKING EBAY OR SOMETHING**

 

**Mako: AND SPEND MONEY ON SOMETHING THAT IS 5 TIMES THE ORIGINAL PRICE? HELL NAH**

 

**Korra: I forgot u collected coupons to get that figure...**

 

**Jinora: You're cheaper than my dad, that's saying something**

 

**Opal: He probably washes out condoms and saves them for next time...**

 

**Korra: If he's getting something other than his hand at least**

 

**Jinora: LOL**

 

**Bolin: HIT IT WHERE IT HURTS**

 

Asami: That made me chuckle

 

**Kai: Mako is the Tenzin of the group chat**

 

**Korra: Sup Kai**

 

**Bolin: Yo, my favorite dude in the building!**

 

**Opal: Hey Kai**

 

**Kai: Hey Korra, bro, Opal and tiny wiener**

 

Asami: You have access to the parents group chat?

 

**Kai: Yep, It's wild and raw in there**

 

**Bolin: You should add us in there**

 

**Jinora: That's overkill...**

 

**Opal: I'm down**

 

**Mako: My opinion doesn't matter anyway**

 

**Kai: Sure, give me a second**

* * *

**Kai added Asami, Korra, Bolin, Mako, Jinora and Opal to Parents chat**

 

**Hiroshi: What the fuck**

 

**Lin: I see these idiots at school every day, don't torture me more**

 

**Korra: Thanks professor Beifong...**

 

**Tonraq: Hey honey! Getting babies soon?**

 

Asami: ...

 

**Korra: DAD!**

 

**Senna: We are waiting :)**

 

**Hiroshi: Not until you are above 30 years old lady!**

 

Asami: Mom was 27 when she conceived me...

 

**Hiroshi: I should have bought better condoms**

 

**Senna: That's rude**

 

**Korra: Sir, that was not nice of you to say**

 

Asami: Not like you going to use one again, unless you're trying to fuck your hand

 

**Kai: HAHAHA**

 

**Jinora: Lord give me strength**

 

**Suyin: Nice one Asami!**

 

**Lin: That was good kid**

 

**Bolin: Professor Beifong being nice?!!!**

 

**Lin: Asami is the only one I can stand out of all of you fuckers**

 

**Korra: Right in mah feelings :c**

 

**Tenzin: If you were maybe nice for once, you could have gotten yourself a job as a police officer then a suffering teacher who does nothing but looks like a grumpy cat all day**

 

**Opal: LOL**

 

**Suyin: I have never felt such joy from a person before**

 

**Opal: Hey!!!**

 

**Suyin: I had to push out 2 devils before and 2 after you, Idk which one was the accident**

 

**Tonraq: I'm shaking**

 

**Senna: Korra wasn't an easy birth too, It felt like pooping out Tonraq as a child**

 

Asami: Her baby pictures are so adorable tho

 

**Senna: Ikr**

 

**Korra: WE ARE NOT GOING TO SHOW THEM TO ASAMI**

 

**Mako: I feel more at home here**

 

**Hiroshi: Are you that crazy chicken nobody wants?**

 

**Bolin: DYINGGGG**

 

**Lin: I appreciate Hiroshi more now**

 

**Korra: Same**

 

Asami: I love you dad

 

**Hiroshi: love you too**

 

**Kai: Told you this was going to be fire**

 

**Jinora: Yeah**

 

**Tenzin: Wait, Who's Kai?**

 

**Bolin: Jinora's BF**

 

**Tenzin: WHAT, SHE'S TOO YOUNG TO BE DATING**

 

**Jinora: Dad, I'm 15**

 

**Kai: Calm down old man**

 

**Tenzin: I FORBID THIS RELATIONSHIP**

 

**Lin: Just because she is getting more than you at that age, doesn't mean you have to act like a whiny bitch**

 

**Jinora: Okay, Kya marry this woman already**

 

**Kya: Working on it!**

 

**Hiroshi: Who's idea was it to add our children and strangers on this group chat**

 

**Writer: Mainly me**

 

**Mako: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE**

 

**Writer: We needed a replacement for you, So I'm here**

 

**Mako: No one is going to fucking agree with you**

 

**Bolin: I do**

 

**Opal: Me 2**

 

**Jinora: Me 3**

 

**Kai: Me 4**

 

**Korra: Me 5**

 

Asami: Me 6

 

**Lin: Me 7**

 

**Suyin: Me 8**

 

**Tenzin: Me 9**

 

**Tonraq: Me 10**

 

**Senna: Me 11**

 

**Pema: Me 12**

 

**Kya: Me 13**

 

**Mako: I hate you all**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
